Coming Back Senior Year EENE
by MythofTruth
Summary: Edd moves away in eighth grade, to the city, and Returns four years later with new friends to graduate from Peach Creek, will anything be the same as when Double D left the cul-de-sac? Or will everything do a 180? Going to be redone.
1. Moving Back

Day 0: Moving Day

A/N: I don't own anything. Well this story does include my original characters; here they are the ones from Lemon Brook.

Avery: 17, senior, male, British, Blonde, brown eyes 5'7 moving with Double D to the cul-de-sac, over dramatic. Always wears paints a tear drop on his right cheek. Loves to act.

Daniel: 16, junior, male, Jewish, Black hair green eyes 5'1. Captain of the tennis team at Lemon Brook, is broke 24/7.

Eshe: 17, senior, female, African American, Purple hair, hazel eyes 5'5. Eccentric behavior, makes fun of Daniel for being so short, parents are lawyers.

Keon: 17, senior, Male, Mix of Korean & Hawaiian. Black hair, Black eyes 6'0. Quiet, laughs a lot, his twin brother is Malo.

Kai : 17, senior, Male, Mix of Korean & Hawaiian. Black hair black eyes 6'1, star of soccer team. Takes everything literally.

Eliot: 18, freshman in college, Male, French Canadian, Red hair, Blue eyes 6'4. Edd ex boyfriend.

And lastly,

Jennelle: 15, sophomore, female, British, blonde, brown eyes 4'9, also moving with Edd, mostly because she's Avery's little sister. She has a ferret named Luxord. XD her style is punk, the sides of her head are shaved.

At the beginning of each story I will start with a journal entry.

On with the story.

--

Day 0: Moving Day 9:32 pm

_Saying I was nervous about going back to the cul-de-sac is an understatement; I mean come on it's been 4 years since I moved. I don't think I've changed, except getting rid of my braids and growing bangs… oh and not just wearing my typical beanie. The thing I'm mostly worried about is Ed and Eddy; we didn't keep in touch after I moved. Did they even care; honestly, they didn't even come to wish me goodbye…_

_But here in the city, I actually have friends who have the decency to say goodbye and to want to keep in touch with me._

_Parting is such sweet sorrow. Part of me wants to spend senior year at Lemon Brook, the other wants to spend it with the people from my childhood, I'm off to live with Avery and Jennelle, in my old house in the cul-de-sac, seeing since mother and father still own it, and trust me enough, and besides it won't feel any different since they're never home anyways. Perhaps I should talk about my new friends. There's Daniel, Avery, Keon, Kai and Eshe._

_I just finished moving all my stuff in the van I should get there by 1ish though it's predicted to raining cat and dogs outside, here's to hoping I make it without any trouble._

_Hmm I can't get over the thought of seeing everyone again; I wonder how much they have changed. I'm sure not at all. Well the guests are going to be here soon._

"Oh, Eddward I'm gonna miss you so much," cried Avery, Edd fidgeted them sighed "Avery, uh aren't you coming with me?" Avery gave a frustrated growl, then lifted a hand and placed it on his forehead " oh Eddward," then hit Edd on the shoulder " don't ruin my moment of sadness as my best friend moves away, forever" Avery fell to the floor as if he fainted. Edd just stared at the passed out boy.

The door swung open and in stepped Keon and Jennelle, "we bought food, our last meal, before Edd abandons us." Jennelle called out. Keon slowly bent down to pick up Avery off the floor "Is he awake?"

Keon glanced down and lowered his head to right by Avery's ear, so that only Avery could hear "I have not gotten fat, you, you little shitter" Avery flailed in Keon's arms in an attempt to escape " Well you gotten heavier since the last time I carried you-" Keon started but wasn't able to finish.

"I didn't ask you to that time either"

"You broke your foot"

"It was all your fault"

"No it wasn't it was all Kai's fault he pushed you."

"Wow, you two fight like an old married couple" Daniel said quietly

"Yeah and ruining Edd's goodbye party." Jennelle glared

"Our goodbye party" Avery pointed at Double D then back to himself.

"Are you ever gonna stop being so selfish?"

"Keon don't start up this up again" Edd smiled "ladies and gentlemen, this makes me realize how much I will miss you guys, and Don't you dare forget me or dare replace me, got it."

Keon and Avery looked at each other then burst out laughing leaving everyone else confused.

" So Edd, You excited yet, I mean I understand why you wanna go back But I don't understand why Avery would want to go with you" Daniel threw a questioning look at double d. " what are you implying, that me and Avery… preposterous"

"I was just saying, seeing since Avery and you are really close, and he plays for both teams" Now it was Edd turn to laugh, Daniel feeling uncomfortable ,decided to change the subject, "So where's Eshe?" Double D calmed down some "Eshe coming with me to move in tomorrow, but she'll be here later tonight."

"Yeah about that sorry I can't come, my parent are worried that I will become um," "Gay? Just by hanging around me." "…Yeah I'm stretching it by coming here tonight." Daniel lowered his head in embarrassment, his hair falling in front of his face. Edd just laughed again "it's alright Danny," "No it's not alright, I will barely get to see you again, unless I somehow figure out a way to lie to my parents, without them knowing I'm lying...-" Double D frowned "Listen it's getting late, I have to get going, so I guess this is it"

Daniel raised his head and looked Double D in the eye, and slowly wrapped his arms, or tried to, around Double D waist… to be honest the scene looked awkward, and of course Avery could not stay quiet "Daniel, Back off that's my Bender."

Double D was the only one, besides Jennelle, to understand the meaning. "Avery! Don't say that, I am not your, uhm cough bender!!" Daniel kept looking back and forth between Avery and Edd confused, He began to open his Mouth when Keon asked for him "What's a bender?"

"Come on it's not that hard to figure out, you lot are smart." Jennelle paused for a moment "A bender is the opposite of a thruster, get it now? The same thing as a Catcher…"

Daniel blushed and let go of Edd. "Relax Daniel; I was only kiddin' no need for embarrassment, unless you really want Edd?" "OF COURSE NOT", Daniel roared, then stormed out of the door right as Eshe came in, and managed to push her, over into the bushes. "'Ey watch it Daniel jeeze what's his problem?"

Day 1: Moving In 6:26 am

_Finally time to get in the van and head to the cul-de-sac, we're getting there a month before school start, so plenty of time to get settled. It took me about an hour to get Avery and Eshe up, of course Eshe had to do her normal Praise the sun right after she wakes up, for some reason, which I'm going to blame it on Avery, Eliot showed up, I've been trying to avoid him, but no luck, he followed me, so now thanks to Avery he's coming with me to help me unpack… no I am not okay with this at all, He dumped my for that stupid, sl- I mean woman Casey. But I'll deal with it, telling myself Ed and eddy are waiting, well not really I didn't tell them, in fact haven't talk to them in the last, four years?_

_Avery stop Reading over my shoulder. Yes you are, how else would you know what I'm writing. Hmm? That's what I thought._

_Well I have to get going._

"Okay, you, me and Eshe's got the moving van, Double D and Eliot get the Truck."

Jennelle called to Avery,

"What are you doing Jennelle; it's over between them, let it go,"

"But Avery there so cute together, and they both Love to invent things, work with their hands" Jennelle nudged Avery in the ribs and winked, who in turn rolled his eyes, and move to get in the van.

Despite being forced to share a car with his ex, the drive went well, if you would call it that, for the first 10 minutes being dead quiet except the buzzing of the radio, then the car breaking down, and being forced to watch as he fixes the car, thus delaying your way a few hours, then yeah it went well.

By the time Double D and Eliot arrived Avery and Jennelle had finished unloading what was in the van, and had already attracted a few people., Avery was already chatting animatedly with a hippie looking boy.

Double D ruffled his hair, and yawned then took a better look at the guy talking to Avery, the guy was slightly taller then Av, eye-catching, shaved head, wearing all hemp, he was tan, and slightly muscular, not too bad to look at, which was why Avery was talking to him.

Edd was so deep in thought he didn't hear Eshe calling him, so how do you get someone who isn't listening to you to look at you, throw things of course. Eshe started to throw anything she could find, poor snail, after the fourth object, Edd finally turned towards Eshe, fuming. "What do you want woman!?" Eshe simply waltzed over to Edd "I was wondering if you knew him" pointing to Hippie man. Edd glanced back "Seems familiar but the only name that pops up is this …interesting boy named Jonny years back."

Eshe raised an eyebrow then turned towards Hippie man "Hey Jonny!!" She yelled "Eshe don't." Edd pleaded, Avery and Hippie man turned to look at Eshe, Double D leaned over to cover his face with his red bangs. He could hear foot steps coming closer on the concrete and felt a Shadow covering him.

He lifted his head slightly in order to see who. And came face to face with the hippie, crouching down "You look like someone I know." His voice was rough but soft. Double D yelped and step backed. Avery took the opportunity to grab one of Double D's beanies and pushed it on his head. "Now do you get a name, Jonny? Perhaps Double D, hmm."

"Avery" Edd shushed. "Nope, doesn't ring a Bell." Avery huffed and left to talk to the forgotten Eliot.

"Jonny?"

"Yes"

"How do you not remember him, from what I heard he used to hangout with to other guys…named Ed, and Eddy and scam people."

"Oh Ed and Eddy, they were the schemers back in the day, but now the team's extinct, Eddy's now in the clique, and Ed's an angsty sculptor, he's actually really good, he wants to become a special effect artist on movies, pretty cool huh?"

"Awesome," Eshe replied uninterested.

Double d on the other hand began to think, about the past, about eddy, and Ed, and also the first time he discovered he was gay, and his first 'real' crush, Kevin.

As Edd snapped out of his reverie, he found himself all alone except for Avery, in his front yard. Avery was staring at him, "You ok? You need a hug?" "No, I'm going for a walk"

"I'll come with you, I need to check out the neighborhood, see what the bloody hell I'm looking at."

Edd smiled at this "Can we stop somewhere first?"

"Avery, ring the door bell."

"Why do I have to ring it."

"Cause I told you to"

"But you wanted to come here"

"You wanted a tour"

"Fine I'll ring the Door, you bloomer."

Avery walked up to the white door and rang the bell, then stepped back.

They waited a moment, and as double D was about to ring it again, a blonde Arrogant looking boy answered the door. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah you can help us by gettin' rid of that fake accent, hell you sound gayer then me."

"Avery don't be rude" Blonde boy rolled his eyes, Double d spoke up "We're here to see Ed," then snooty boy mocked surprise "Hardly anyone ever comes to see that." "Jimmy who's at the door?" A voice called form behind the door "No one important, Sarah."

"No one important my arse, let us in you twit, were just going to bob right in."

By this time Sarah had come to the door, right behind Jimmy. "ooh their cute, are they here to see me?" Sarah giggled. "We are here to see ed."

Sarah pouted, "he's in the basement, wait how do you know him?"

Edd smiled, showing off his gap "I'm an old friend"

Sarah stopped for a minute, giving Edd a once-over

"Jimmy, come on we have to finish practicing the routine."

Jimmy glared at the two boys then wandered back inside "close the door when your inside." Edd and Avery stepped inside after jimmy and Sarah, who pointed towards the stairs to the basement.

Avery went down first "Damn it's creepy"

Double d followed suit. "Relax it's no big deal"

They reached the bottom of the squeaky stairs and stood outside of the door, flashes of light seeped under the doorway. And sounds of metal on metal were heard.

Double lifted his hand to knock .But Avery was quicker and turned the knob, luckily it was unlocked. Avery pushed open the door, there stood a giant with his back to them, busy working on some project. Avery tapped on his shoulder, the giant(6'7) turned around, scrap metal in hand, and lifted his mask "Sup, damn your taller then I'd thought you'd be." Edd was busy stealing glances around the room, then finally his eyes landing on the Giant, who had turned to look at him.

They stood there staring at each other for a few moments.

"Hello, anyone paying attention to me…"

"… Your rooms cleaner then I remembered, Ed." Edd began but stopped under the stare of Ed, and started to fidget.

Ed took in the appearance, of the returned Edd, slender, Gray Beanie visor, shoulder length hair, some dyed red, 5'6-5'7, black framed glasses, tight red t-shirt, Purple skinny jeans, and Black boots. _**Still looks as frail as before. **_Ed thought.

At the same time Edd dealt with the many changes of Ed. Muscled, Orange Mohawk, Black wife beater, Black baggy pants with multiple chains, several tattoos, snake bites (lip piercings), no more unibrow, right eyebrow piercing, and angry expression, seemed to be permanently on his face, oh and the fact of him being so freaking tall.

And Avery stood between them glancing back and forth between them.

"You know Ed's kinda hot, like a bad boy." Double D blushed, and looked away to hide it. "You know you like it Eddward." Ed was still staring at the boy before him.

Finally he spoke "Double D?"

Double D glanced up. Ed walked towards him.

Edd was lifted up into a crushing hug.

"Double D I missed you."

Yea!! I finished whoop. I know I didn't type that much but right now I have to go do my homework, which I saved for Sunday.

Anyway next chapter is going to be finished probably and posted by Wed, or sooner.

In case any of you wanted to know Avery is 5'7, wearing a striped light blue shirt with blue shorts on with Black converse. And a Bowler's hat. XD


	2. Ed

Chapter two: Coming back senior year

Again with this I don't own anything, except the plot.

The thing I tend to forget to mention is please review, even if you don't have an account please review. Oh warning, a tiny bit of Kevin x Edd but over all comes off as Ed x Edd.

--

"Aww, this is a very touching moment, but uh I'm gonna be frank with you, this is very awkward."

"Right, sorry double D I know how you hate hugs" Ed let go of Double D.

"Psst he doesn't mind hugs, well ever since Eliot," Avery laughed

Ed stared at Double D slightly confused, though you could barely tell, through his mask of permanent scowl.

Avery of course sensed this and 'helped' out, "Eliot's his first and only ex-boyfriend, thought they'd get married,"

"… you're gay?" Double d glared at Avery then looked up at Ed, coughed and mumbled a reply.

Avery laughed and then said "Really you're going, to be shy about it, really… at the gay pride parade, you seem overzealous, and you gave Eliot, a lap d-"

"Avery! Silence."

"I'm actually going to give you all some privacy, much as I hate it, but that Jimmy kid's feisty, I like that," Avery winked and exited the room.

They waited till Avery was fully up the stairs, to speak. "… I don't care Double D, that you're gay."

Double D smiled, "Same lovable Ed," which caused a ghost of a smile to appear on Ed's face.

"Lap Dance huh?"

"Yeah, I um was under the influence at the time."

"Double d?"

Edd nodded, and then giggled.

"Listen Edd, I was planning to go school shopping, maybe tomorrow you want to come, some of my friends, are coming, along or it could just be the two of us."

Ed stared at Double D, and then turned back to his work. "… Ed?"

When Double d began to talk again, Ed turned on his sander.

Double d felt rejected. He glanced back at Ed and left the room.

On his way up the stairs he heard Jimmy start to scream, and Avery and Sarah laughing, Double D followed the laughter to find Jimmy fetal position, and Avery attempting to hug, and hush him, this failing, because Avery was still laughing.

Double D, pulled Avery off the poor boy "Edd relax, we wer-"

"Lets go" Double d began to walk out the door when Sarah's voice stopped him, "Double D, I was wondering, if you would come to dinner two nights from now?"

Double D stared at her in shock, "You remember me?"

"Of course silly you up for it?" Sarah batted her eyelashes.

"Sorry sweetie, but 1. He's gay, 2. You have a boyfriend."

Sarah pouted, and then sighed. "But yeah we'll go."

"Good."

"Well, Goodbye, come on love finish giving me the tour."

--

"And this is the ally, we used, to hangout here, and eddy would, come up with some scheme to make money." Avery looked all over, "It doesn't seem like much,"

"We were kids, this place used to be so cool," Avery shuffled his feet.

"Well look what we got here, a couple of fag boys."

Avery and Double D turn around to find 3 grease ball , literally, these guys' hair were all slicked back, with tons of Gel, or what ever the hell they had available, this morning, all of them taller then Double D, the one in the middle was Avery's height, and wearing a yellow, oversized, hoodie, and Baggy Blue pants. While the other two were dressed exactly alike. The three attempted to look intimidating.

Double D found himself staring at the apparent ring leader. Then finally a name came to him. "Eddy,"

"Would you look at that Fairy knows my name."

Double D stood perfectly still, staring at Eddy in anger

'Come on love their just jealous of me, I'm the one who get's to coat your insides with my Baby Batter," Classic Avery.

Double D burst out laughing when Avery grabbed his hand and held it to his cheek.

"We don't like fags around here," said lackey number one.

"Really, cause I can smell them on you from here."

"Watch it," Lackey number two.

"Fine we'll be leaving," Avery pulled Edd away, but double d glanced back at Eddy.

"Come on Double D." Edd watched as Eddy's facial expression changed but was pulled away before he saw the final result.

---

Day 2 : 5:47am

_Yesterday, I saw some old friends and defiantly changed, Ed so closed now, the opposite of who he used to be. Eddy's more of a jerk then I remember, and well I have to admit, it hurt, Avery made me feel better, but it's like every memory and bond we had was throw out the window on to the street, then ran over with a semi. I couldn't sleep at all last night. Kai, Malo, and Keon are coming tomorrow a go to the mall, then a house warming party, Jennelle is going to go around the neighborhood, and invite people._

_I don't even want to have this party._

---

A/N: Sorry for making this so short, I mean like wow, freakin' short. from day 3 on each day gets their own chapter, at least until the start of the school year. Well Chapter 3 will be all about day 2.

Click the purple button, please.


	3. Day 2: Shopping, Beatings,and Parties

Okay I fixed the name mistakes on Chapter 2, thank you Double D fan, I need to find a different reader then Monty, sigh, also my fingers love the caps lock button I gotta work on that.

Day 2: 5:47am

_Yesterday, I saw some old friends and defiantly changed, Ed so closed now, the opposite of who he used to be. Eddy's more of a jerk then I remember, and well I have to admit, it hurt, Avery made me feel better, but it's like every memory and bond we had was throw out the window on to the street, then ran over with a semi. I couldn't sleep at all last night. Kai, Malo, and Keon are coming tomorrow a go to the mall, then a house warming party, Eshe's boyfriend's band going to come, Jennelle is going to go around the neighborhood, and invite people after we are done._

_I don't even want to have this party._

_--_

"Double D… Double D… wake the hell up," Avery harshly whispered into Edd ear.

But the only effect that had, was Double D turning onto his stomach, so what's a guy to do… lay on top of him of course, Avery gently laid his body onto Double D and leaned into his ear, "Oh yeah double D harder," "Avery get off o me," Double D slurred into his pillow.

"Oh you know you like it," Avery moved so that his legs were on both sides of Edd, and started to bounce up and down "Stop, Avery stop," "Then get up, I will push you off this bed." "Fine, fine," Avery rolled to the other side of the bed, Edd pushed himself up on his knees, and looked at Avery.

Avery tackled Double D off the bed they landed with a thud on the wooden floor.

"You excited, Keon's here!" Avery squealed "Yeah that's great and all Av, but I don't wanna go." "Oh your going whether you want to or not." Avery got off of Edd and left the room by called as he left, "Don't leave Jennelle alone with Malo."

Edd took a minute to wake up fully then, walked into his claustrophobic closet.

Quickly shifting threw his shirts, he pulled out a tight black shirt with pride in rainbow letters, and grabbed long pinstripe shorts. He kicked a pair of van slip-ons, out of his closet.

After dressing he strode down his stairs to the kitchen, as soon as he entered the door way the smell of Bacon hit his ears, he grimaced, "Jennelle, you know how I feel about animal meat." "Ya, I know but the three stooges love this shit," "Don't judge us Edd, we don't judge you," Called a voice from the living room. "I can't believe you just walked right by us, it hurts Edd," a different voice spoke. "Dirty vegan."

"Want me to throw a shoe at them?" Jennelle asked.

"That's right because we are scared of a size 6 shoe"

"Yeah that'll hurt,"

"Shut up you."

"How does it go, piss off Barbie."

Jennelle grabbed her spatula with egg yoke still on it, and stormed out of the room, "We were kidding; calm down, Avery when the hell did you get here." Edd chuckled softy when he heard Malo and Keon's cries of pain and Kai's laughter, Edd opened the fridge to find his rice milk, for his Raisin Bran (A/N: he seems like he would enjoy Raisin Bran.)

By the time Jennelle returned to the kitchen, Double D had finished his cereal and started to throw away the burnt eggs, and bacon. "Double D, that my breakfast you're throwin, away, STOP," Double D had victoriously gotten rid if the, poor dead dears. Jennelle started to 'cry'. "Oh get over it, Jenny," Avery stepped over his sister to reach his beloved coffee.

1 hour later.

"Oh my gawd can we leave yet?"

"I can't find me purse."

"How the hell did you lose it, it's practically attached to your hip."

"Do you even, need a purse Avery?"

"Of course I do."

"Well what color is it?"

"Yellow with white music notes."

"I thought it was purple, with Japanese characters on it?"

"No I only wear that when Akiro's around, so nice of him to bring it to me from Japan."

"But it's such a pretty purse."

"I know jenny, but everyone knows Akiro gave me that bag, and if I wear it around, they will think we are together, I don't want that."

"Av, Why is that a bad thing."

"Please stop trying to force Akiro on me."

"We do it because he's too nice to force himself on you, as much as he wants to."

"Found it," Avery sang, and everyone sighed in relief.

"Good then let's go already." Kai whined.

"How many cars are there?" Edd asked.

"Kai drove his Truck, I brought my Motorcycle, and Malo brought his Jeep.

"Keon I'm riding with you," Avery shot out the door, Keon followed, "Fine but don't grope me this time."

"I call Double D, to ride with me." Malo replied.

"We will all go with Malo, we can fit in your car, 'cept Avery and Keon."

"Fine."

--

At the mall.

"I hate your bike, it messed up my hair."

"Don't call Hailey a bike."

"Hailey the Harley?"

"…"

Avery burst out laughing as they entered the mall. "Hey, lay off my brother, he's sensitive." Avery stopped from his laughing, and looked at Kai, to find that he was serious, but that went away, as he began to giggle, yes giggle.

"Guys Keon really is sensitive."

"O.K. guys were do you guys wanna go?" Jennelle said as she twirled around.

"I want to go to sports authority…" Malo said faintly.

"Well I'm heading to Tokidoki," Avery turned left.

"Well I'm headed for Heart Breaker Inc., leaving you boys to go off to your sports stores, or whatever the hell you like."

Malo dragged Edd to Sports Authority, Kai and Keon following close behind.

They were greeted by a man in a giant Basketball suit, "Welcome to Sports Authority, where-" He began but was cut off by one of the workers

"Chul-Moo no one wants to hear that same fucking line over and over again," the worker then turned to them "My names Jason, and I'm the manager, if there's any problem just ask for me." He then disappeared behind an 'Employee Only' door.

"Come on Edd, help me find some new running shoes, Coach wants me to join track to

Increase my speed, apparently I've been lacking lately… Double D you listening?

Double D was currently staring a head at the guy helping a little kid with his Baseball cleats, the man's head was down but he had a backwards cap on, and Bright orange mid-neck length hair, pulled into a ponytail.

"You know him or something?"

"I might, I think his name is Kevin…"

"**Ay yo Kevin**!

"What the heck is wrong with all of you!?" Double D attempted to cover his face from his former crush.

The Guy helping the little kid looked up disgruntled. He said something to the woman beside him, and started to walk towards Malo and Double D. "Can I help you?" Kevin said through gritted teeth.

"Well, that's not a very good, tone for customer service," Malo tsked, this caused Kevin to clench his fists,

"The reason I called you over is because my friend here (points to Edd), thinks he knows you." Double D turned to glare Malo, who looked the picture of innocence, then flushed an embarrassed red, when his gaze met Kevin's.

Kevin arched an eyebrow. "Ah, well, this is awkward umm hello Kevin, I uh-"

"He was wondering if you would come to his I'm-finally-back-in-the-cul-de-sac-aren't-you-happy-I-sure-am, housewarming party."

Kevin looked a little surprised, as did Edd, then spoke "I'm sorry dude I don't know you,"

Malo spoke for Edd, "Come on don't you remember, nerdy double D the inventing genius."

Kevin stopped at stared at the embarrassed boy before him. Then started to laugh, "You have got to be kidding me, Double D is him," Kevin said between laughs.

Malo stood there confused as Double D ran out of the store holding back his tears, in hopes of finding Avery, followed out by Kai, who had been in the bowling department.

"I wasn't joking that really is Double D."

"It can't be, Double D was never gay."

"What are you talking about Double D's been gay long as I've known him, which is three years."

"No."

"Yeah he has I mean I heard him telling Avery about this crush he had during his childhood on some guy, don't remember his name though, like since, what was it, sixth grade, anyway I better go get Keon away from the ladies swimwear, and go find Edd.

Malo walked away leaving Kevin alone and in deep thought.

--

"Oh this is so cute," Avery said as he picked up a 55.00 Adios & CiaoCiao braclet (A/N:Damn it that's too expensive for something that looks like you can find it at Claires. Pout.) And he dropped it in his shopping bag; he then turned to the Womens hats.

He put in two Adios Black and white camo hats, so he and Edd could match, and Edd's birthday was in a few months, and otherwise Avery would forget to get something for him.

The other Items included:

A leopardo hat.

A Gatsby nurse hat.

A Diavolina Hat, for Eshe of Course

An Apple barbed wired hat

Nuvola Nella hat

Stellina Double compact mirror

A Cute decked out soccerball, Malo

A womens Adios pink shirt

A women's Sheena shirt, Jennelle

In men's he got a catus rocker shirt and a men's Sushi shirt.

And a few Uchiwas.

Making sure to buy all the pins available, and grabbing a pirate skate deck. Just as he was passing the watches, arms wrapped around his torso the back of his shirt becoming wet, he looked behind him to see Edd, his head buried in his too large t-shirt.

"Oh double D, what happened?"

The only answer he got was "Malo's fault."

--

Jennelle was shifting though the clearance bin, because unlike her brother she liked to save money. Her phone started to vibrate in her pocket, a text message _meet me at blue sushi, now,_ Avery.

Jennelle texted back_ you can wait. _Jennelle continued on her quest to find new school clothes, her phone vibrated again, but she chose not to answer it. When satisfied with her choices she headed towards Blue Sushi.

When she got to the table, she found Double D mindlessly playing with some weird toys,Kai attempting to play with him, and Avery eating very angrily. "What's up," She was greeted with a glare. "Why the hell didn't you answer your phone?" "Why are you mad at me," she said while sitting down "I didn't do anything wrong, and besides I was shopping."

"Double D is depressed and it's all Malo's fault."

"How is it Malo's fault, I bet he didn't do anything, and your just looking to blame someone."

"I am not, and besides I hate seeing Double D like this, puts me in a bad mood."

"Why don't you ask Malo himself?"

"I plan on it, oh here it comes."

"Here what comes?"

"Hey guys," Malo's cheery voice rang out.

"Oh," said Jennelle.

Malo moved to sit on the other side of Edd, but Avery growled.

"Uh-uh like hell you get to sit next to him, I want to talk to you," Avery pointed to the seat next to him. Instead Keon took the seat by Edd.

"What did I do,"Malo asked

"Enough to make Double D cry you arsehole."

"If he cried it wasn't my fault it was that Kevin guy."

"What Kevin guy?" Jennelle piped up.

"Whoa, wait a minute, what did he look like?"

"Backwards hat orange kinda short hair, why?"

"Oh poor mate, that's the bloke he was wantin' back in 8th grade."

"Oops."

"What 'oops'?"

"Well after Edd left I may have told Kevin about a crush Edd used to have…"

"How could you, wait how did you know about that?"

Their conversation was interrupted by a somewhat perky blonde. "Well I see the rest of your party has arrived, so I can take the rest of your Orders now, by the way my names Nazz." She now giggled. Edd stopped playing with his toys and glanced up at Nazz, then let his head drop on the table, "Is he okay?"

"Oh he's fine," Kai winked at Nazz "I'll finally order now, I'll have the Texas rolls and Coke,"

Edd whined. "Okay I'll have the Cucumber Roll and water, happy," He looked down at Double D, who, we assume, nodded his head.

Jennelle ordered next,"The squid nigiri please and Green tea."

"I'll have another tofu roll with extra soy sauce," Avery ordered.

Keon: "Give me a Jasmine Tea and Teriyaki Chicken"

And last Malo ordered, "Miso soup and Potato katsu, oh and I will also have green tea."

"Wait," Avery commanded

"Double D, you have to eat, you know just give him some tofu rolls."

(A/N: now I know it doesn't work like this at Blue C sushi but bear with me.)

"Double D?! The Double D, oh my god, dude how have you been." When she got no answer she poked him with her pen.

Avery glared at her, and said, "Edd's been having a hard day."

"Oh… I'll be right back with your orders."

When Nazz returned Double D was back to playing with his toys, she dropped the food and left.\

"I don't like her, not one bit."

"Why, this time Avery?"

"I don't know."

By the end of the lunch Avery had force fed Edd two rolls, and one spoonful of green tea ice cream. Kai and Malo had headed else where, and Jennelle off to Vans, Keon went to the Music store. Avery put his arm around Edd's shoulder and Dragged him along the mall, of course there was the occasional 'Fags', 'homos', and 'fairies', but Avery didn't feel like shooting back a comment.

They stopped at hottopic, for Avery wanted new belts, Double D just followed him around like a lost puppy. Avery even picked out new clothes for Edd. They drifted and shopped through a few more clothing stores and then Avery had a brilliant Idea, Halloween store. Though I wasn't that close to Halloween yet, the store was already up and running, so away they went. However edd didn't seem to perk up in the least and his tears started to return, well until he saw Ed.

Ed was currently organizing a rack of Halloween Music. He looked over his shoulder at the new customers. His eyes slightly widening at the slight of Edd's red eyes, and water stained cheeks, he turned to Avery, and looked at him like he was going to murder him.

"Relax big boy this wasn't my fault."

Edd walk over to Ed. Who greeted him with open arms.

"Not again, come on guys… yes well I'll be over here looking at the maid costume, I think jimmy will look smashing in one."

"He's odd."

"Yep," Double D squeaked.

"… Do you want to tell me?"

"Not really, why did you, not answer me yesterday."

"I had work."

Double D looked towards Avery,

"Make it up to me."

"…"  
"Come on, all you have to do is come by my house around 5 tonight."

"…why?"

"Do you ever speak more then five words?"

Double D broke away from Ed's grasp and skipped over to the smirking Avery.

"What."

"Double D you whore, just a second ago you were crying over Kevin, and now you're busy flirting with Ed."

Edd hmphed and walked out of the store.

"Yo Giant, ring this up."

--

Edd went looking for the three stooges, and Anti-Barbie.

_We have to go a thousand oceans wide, _

_A thousand dark years when time has died-_

Edd flipped open his Razor. "Hello?"

"Jennelle, you're where?"

"No Jennelle, I won't tell Avery, but you have to explain this to Avery eventually… no I don't think I would… yeah, yeah I love you too, have fun with Keon."

Edd grimaced at the thought of Avery finding out, about Jennelle and Keon, ouch, that wouldn't end well. Suddenly, Double D was pushed to the ground, and someone rolled him over, and sat on his chest, a heavy someone.

"Oh Crikey, mate I spotted a Fairy."

Edd stared up at his aggressor, a blonde easily over 5'5 and Eddy's lackey from yesterday.

He heard laughter from behind the blonde. "Yo Eddy," the blonde called over his shoulder "What do you want to do to him?" "Beat the gay out of him." A punch was delivered to Edd right eye, he was then pulled up and a knee was brought to his stomach.

Double D grasped for breathe. He was then knocked to the ground and was kicked all over.

And all of the sudden it all stopped and Edd heard a struggle between the goons and mystery people, Edd opened his eyes for a second, and saw a tall tan blue headed man Kai, and Kevin, and then he passed out.

--

When Edd woke up he was being carried into his house, by who he didn't know. He was carried to his room, and laid down. "Ah Ed-boy your awake, quite a beating you took, however Rolf defended your pride, yes," Rolf said softly.

Double D attempted to get up, but was pushed back by Rolf and of course the pain.

"Is anything broken?"

"No, none of your sissy bones are broken, the son of t-"

The door opened and there stood Kevin with an ice pack.

Rolf said his goodbyes and left, Kevin alone with Double D, Kevin was looking all around his room. "… I've never been in your room before…"

Edd lifted his hand in order to get the ice, but Kevin ignored it, and pressed the icepack to his face.

Double D relax, and stared up at Kevin, who was looking anywhere but his face.

"Kevin, I thought you… hated me."

"I don't hate you Double D, but I guess it was a little shocking, you know finding out that you've… liked dudes along…"

Double D started to laugh but stopped when the pain started. Kevin looked towards the window,

"So Kevin, are you going to the House warming?"

"Your still going to have it? But Double D what about, your injuries?"

"Forget them, I'd hate to disappoint Avery, he's been wanting to have a house-warming party of some sort."

Avery came running into the room. "Oh double D, your okay, I thought you were going to meet grimy." Avery burst into tears clinging to Double D. Kevin mouthed, is he always like this?

Double D nodded. "Your friend Ed practically went apeshit, when he found out what happened, and tried to go find that little git."

He turned to Kevin "Luv, be a good lad and go fetch Ed."

Kevin glared at Avery but complied.

Moments later in comes the Tallest Ed, clad in red plaid pants covered with zippers and chains, with a kilt over it, and netted shirt. Nipple rings clearly pronounced.

Avery whistled "Figured you get fancied up, when the in the bloody hell did you find time to change?"

Ed shrugged, Avery huffed, and finally got off Edd. "Would you please carry my dear Eddward down stairs please, just because you're hurt doesn't mean you get to slack off, Jennelle has already left to go around the neighborhood." He turned and left. Ed gently picked up Edd and held him to his chest.

Edd was redder then a tomato. His head was pressed right next to Ed's nipple ring, which was silver by the way, in case you were wondering. The steps down the stair was the longest moment of Edd's life. And of course Avery noticed. However Avery was currently speaking to the newly arrived Omen of Birth. Ed sat down with Edd still in his arms.

"Ed you can let go," part of Edd wanted Ed to keep holding on to him and the other part wanted to run far away. "I don't want to Double D," and then he did something surprising he smiled. Double D caught himself staring at Ed's smile.

The door bell ringed, Avery swiftly walked over to the door, and opened it. There stood Sarah, Jimmy, Jonny, and Jennelle. "I'm so glad that you all could come. Well Hullo there Jonny, aren't you looking posh tonight." Avery flirted.

And when Avery flirts, Akiro isn't far behind.

"Ed put a shirt on, no one wants' to see that." Sarah stomped angrily over to Ed, Jimmy close by, and away from Avery, who was intent on Jonny.

Another knock appeared at the door. Avery glanced out the window, Hey double D, you expectin' your mum and Dad?" Edd stopped staring at Ed, to look wide eyed at Avery. "N-no."

"Well their car is in your drive way and they are standing at the door."

Edd attempted to get up but, once again he was brought down by pain. "I guess answer the door."

Avery did just that, and in stepped a man and a woman both decked in all white. Obviously rich from the way that they stood, also due to the jewelry, around their necks and on their collars. Behind them stood a Disheveled Asian woman with food in her hands, they both turned their attention to Edd sitting in Ed's lap. Edd gave a nervous laugh. "… Well Eddward this is a surprise." Spoke the woman.

They made their introductions, and made it clear that Ellen (Edd's mother) wears the pants. While Evan (his father), was the quiet one, who hates arguments

The food brought was all vegan, and the other guests who made it were all invited by Kevin, so some football players and girls, Jason, Chul-moo, Dylan, Hunter, Nazz, Ryker and other girls. Eddwards parents left soon after.

Eshe brought out her stash of alcohol; Edd doesn't touch the stuff; however Avery, like many other things, is a different story. Sometime after 3, people started to head home.

Ed apparently decided to spend the night, not that Double D minded, he had quickly headed home for his sleeping pants, and clothes for tomorrow. Jennelle was busy with helping Avery lean over the porcelain god.

When Ed returned Edd had already changed into his, no not footy pajamas but, Storm cloud short shorts, and white shirt. "Where do I sleep?" Double D smiled, "With me."

--

Oh my god this took forever. Enjoy, please review!

You seeing the connection between Ed, and… Edd?

I love it. Oh and I realize that Tokidoki does not in fact have a store in an American mall, but I can dream, can't I? This was a whopping, ten pages, took two and a half days to come up with/type.


	4. Day 3: Turn around

Day 3: 7:19 am

Day 3: 7:19 am

_Wow, okay so Edd spent the night, and in the same bed, shirtless. And I wake up to his arms around me, and something pressing into my lower back, I got out of his grasp unfortunately, and found disappointedly, that it wasn't what I thought. I can't believe he goes to bed with a fucking sculptor in his pocket because of my disappointment I just had to check on what I was so disappointed about and guess what. _

_Ed. IS. Hung._

_I'm not gonna lie, the biggest thing I've ever seen, Okay I've only seen Eliot, and my own. There was that one time Avery flashed me but wow. When I pulled down his black pants he kind of shivered and thrusted up. I was so tempted. What's wrong with me I shouldn't be having these thoughts about Ed, _

_1. Probably not gay, but that shirt begged to differ. _

_2. Think Kevin, maybe I'm not as attracted to him as before…_

_3. There isn't one. Oh he's waking up _

--

"Hey Ed," Double D said attentively.

Ed sat up here and rubbed his eyes, and he turned his head to Edd.

"Morning, Double D," He yawned.

"Hey Ed I have a question."

"Shoot."

"What's Changed since I left, tell me everything."

Edd's point of View.

"Where to start…" Is how he began, he told me that Eddy and him got into a fight after I had left, and things started to change within him. He stopped the childish behaviors, got into expressing himself through his Abstract Artwork. Jonny stopped carrying around Plank but still has him, he turned into a hippie, and Nazz and Kevin, started to date, until they decided they were better off as friends. Somehow Eddy became 'Someone' and is dating 3 girls at once, Penelope, Lee, and Cara, and has new friends now. Sarah had become nicer, Jimmy had become more of a snob. Rolf isn't as weird as he used to be, and his nana had passed away. Kevin's still into his bikes, only now he has upgraded, to dirt bikes and motorcycles. I watched him as he talked, I've never heard him speak so much. Then he tells me about Marie, who's now his girlfriend.

xxx

I couldn't help it I had to get out of there at this point; I hold back the tears as I excuse myself to the restroom. And sit in the bathtub; letting out everything, and anything that's fucked up with me, my parents, the loneliness of my childhood, being the smart misunderstood one, and Ed, the utter feeling of heartbreak. Apparently I was crying too loud to hear the door open, someone came in and sat in the bath tub. Whoever it was wrapped their arms around me. Smelled of … Mint and well, home.

Quite frankly I didn't care who it was. They were there.

Normal point of view.

"Jennelle, please go get Double D and Ed please."

"Why do I have to?"

"Cause I am busy."

"You're fuckin' painting your nails."

"Hey, this takes complete concentration."

"…you amaze me, you truly do, Avery."

Jennelle stomped up the stairs, kicked open Double D's door, only to find no one.

"Double D" she called, and waited a second. There were muffled cries, she followed them to the bathroom door. Since she is Avery's sister she of course never knocks.

The picture in front of her was what looked like Ed was smothering poor Edd.She left them to that and slowly closed the door smiling mischievously.

When she returned to the kitchen Avery had moved on to his feet. "You'll never guess what I just found in the tub."

"Unless it's R-rated I couldn't give a-"

"Yes I do believe it will be when we are through."

Avery smirked, Oh this will be fun.

After about an hour Ed came down with a sleeping Double D.

"Hey sexy," Avery purred

"Why didn't you put sleeping beauty to bed before you came down?"

"He won't let go."

Avery and Jennelle shared looks, which Ed caught.

But the only reaction he gave was a raised eyebrow.

"So Ed, What are you're intentions with my best mate?"

"What do you mean?"

"Wow that's amazing how you talk all monotone, but that's off subject… Ed I've just been wondering what you and Edd's relationship is."

"… we're just friends."

Avery slammed his hand on the table smiled, and giggled "Now Ed I'm not blind or stupid, and if I were I could still feel the sexual tension radiating between you."

Ed furled his eyebrows for a moment, and returned to his normal scowl.

"You turn me on just staring at you."

Jennelle smacked Avery over his head with a notepad

"Ed would you please wake Edd for a moment, I have to go-uh shopping, I need you to tell him his parents want him to come tomorrow for brunch, and apparently they want you to tag along."

"The hell you going?"

"Shopping."

"Oh then I can go with you" Avery moved to get up.

"No! I mean you should stay home, aren't you feeling ill?"

Avery looked suspicious, "Don't throw a benny, scared of being seen with me? I can take a hint Jenny!" Avery stormed up stairs.

"YOU'RE SUCH –arg AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE BITCH TITS!" she screamed after him. "They're bigger then your bee stings." Avery called down from the stairs.

Jennelle gasped and huffed. She slammed the door on her way out.

Ed stood there with a now very awake, but groggy Double D.

Double D blinked. "You can put me down Ed." He spoke quietly.

Ed, this time, complied.

Edd strolled over to the couch and did a belly flop.

"Double D, your parents want you over for brunch, tomorrow…"

Edd sighed into the couch cushion. "Oh course they do, probably want to meet you thinking you and me are an item, that or to discuss my upcoming birthday party."

Double D pushed himself up from the couch. "How did you know."

"They're my parents of course I know their habits, so which one is it, or is it both?"

"They want me to come with you."

"Hmm,yawn alright." Double D took in Ed's appearance again.

"Do you have any formal wear?" Ed opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Edd

"Know what? Screw it, come dressed like that, well not that," Double D pointed to Ed's pants, "But your usual garb… now I want to piss them off as much as possible, however I don't want to use you… perhaps Kevin will do me a favor." Double D began to think.

"No I'll come…"

"Oh Ed I couldn't ask you to do such a thing, besides you have Marie." Edd forced a smile.

"You doing this would probably be like cheating, even Marie doesn't deserve that" Double D whispered the last part. "Because my parents will want proof, a kiss on the lips, snuggling, you know the works."

"Why Kevin?"

"Kevin's single and I don't want Jonny."

Ed's facial features went through wide variety of …emotions.

"I'll do it."

"Only if you tell Marie." Double D turned to leave.

"Okay."

Edd whipped around "Seriously? Won't she get mad?"

Ed shook his head "She wouldn't find you competition at all."

Edd laughed and ran to give Ed a hug.

"What time is it?"

"Around 12:00." Ed answered.

"I have to get ready, for Sarah's party tonight." Edd headed for the stairs

"She's inviting Eddy."

Double D stopped in his tracks.

"Why?" Double D demanded

"Only people from long ago is invited."

"…" Double D ran up the stairs with Ed following.

--

"So which one the black or the blue shoes?"

"Avery you can't come."

"You need me for support."

"No I don't, I'll be fine. Besides Sarah doesn't want you there, and she's pretty strong, isn't she Ed?"

Ed glanced up at Avery, and nodded then went back to his book.

"But I wanna go" Avery whined "No."

"At least let me dress you."

"Uh-uh no way, last time I did was the night I lost my virginity."

"That's a bad thing?"

"It is when I don't feel like have sex."

Avery's eyes shifted towards Ed and back.

"At least give it another shot…"Avery switched to puppy-eyed mode.

Edd sighed and agreed.

10 minutes later. Edd came out in Bright red hip hugging short-shorts, a long-sleeved fish net shirt and a Panic at the Disco tight t-shirt. Completed with White lace thigh-high socks and white boots.

"O.k. no Avery, Ed will agree with me, isn't this too much Ed."

Ed was staring at Edd. "Ed?"

"Don't drool now, I know it will hard but-"

"Avery stop leave Ed alone, and I'm not wearing this." Edd headed back into his closet.

Avery smirked at the still staring Ed.

10 more minutes later. Edd now dressed in a purple checkered hoodie, Purple Wife-beater, and Low ridding black skinny jeans and purple beanie.

"Not as sexy as before, but still somewhat cute…"

"Edd what time do we have to be there."

Ed lifted his watch, "Right now, it's 4, so we should go now."

--

At the Anderson Residence:

Rolf, Jimmy, Nazz, and Eddy had already arrived.

With a little persuasion Double D kept Ed away from Eddy.

Unfortunately Eddy could not take a hint, the second Ed left the room, Sarah wanted to show off his latest work, Eddy came over.

"Listen Double D…"

Double D looked anywhere but up at Eddy, he chose the Rafal Olbinski painting 'Blue print for paradise'

Both equally silent, until Edd spoke up "Eddy, if Ed sees you over here he's going to go ballistic."

"I just gotta know…why, how, when?"

"If you're asking, what I assume your asking, I'm gay because that's just how it is, how I became gay, well let's see, since most people don't consider that they are gay, until you sleep with someone of the same sex, so I guess that's how I became gay, with my ex Eliot, and Since 8th grade, happy?" Edd said bitterly.

"Wait that would mean…"

"Mean what? That Lemon Brook didn't turn me gay, and I was already like this? Or the fact that I had sex with a guy?" Edd felt his voice rising.

Eddy just stared at him, completely speechless.

Edd tore his eyes from to see that everyone there was staring, and Ed had returned and was heading towards Eddy. The door bell rang Sarah went to answer and as soon as she did in came the infamous Kanker sisters, which Double D had noticed cleaned up their act, somewhat .May wearing preppy all white clothes, and smiling brightly showing off her braces, blonde hair tied in a bun. Lee, wavy red hair down to her shoulder (still covering her eyes) wearing rainbow pride shirt, and black cargo pants. Double D immediately realized Lee was a lesbian, or at least bisexual. And lastly, the dreaded Marie, Oh god she looked like a punk pin-up girl; ruby red lips, red plaid mini skirt, White shoulder less shirt, black open vest, Fishnets everywhere, Platform Combat boots. Double D also noticed she had tattoos running up and down her arms, and a few around her ankles, and holes all through her ears, and one through her nose.

"Marie get your boyfriend, away from mine." Lee spoke.

Oh right Edd forgot, despite them staring each other down right next to him. Double D twitched at the word boyfriend.

"Oh my god is that Double D?" Marie squealed, and glomped poor, already bruised, Edd, May and Lee followed. "You've gotten so cute, Double D." May's lisp is gone.

"He was always cute, now he's sexy."

"Hey Marie back off you've got a boyfriend."

Marie moved to sit directly on Double D's lap.

Double D peeked over at Ed, who had forgotten about Eddy, and was seeping with jealousy. Double D prayed that he was jealous that Marie was on top of him and not him.

Ed roughly pulled Marie off him. Marie promptly turned around in Ed's grip and pulled his head down for a kiss. Edd looked away.

"Okay Love birds, as soon as Kevin, and Jonny arrive we can eat, I made all the foods with Jimmy's help, and just for you, Double D completely vegan, I asked Avery."

Edd forced a smile. Kevin and Jonny arrived a few minutes later.

Marie was still acting lovey-dovey with Ed making Double D lose his appetite.

Kevin sensed Edd's uncomfortable aura. And decided to get him to relax, cheer-up if you will.

With everyone seated (Marie on Ed's lap.) Kevin had made sure to stay by Edd's side, this was about him after all. But Kevin soon began to talk to Rolf about sports, and with everyone going on with their own thing Double D felt even more left out. Kevin now noticed this.

"Double D what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Double D said looking down

"It's not just nothing Edd." Edd remembered tomorrow's brunch, and after seeing Ed and Marie, Double D decided to go with his first plan.

"Kevin?"

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering, you see there is a private brunch tomorrow, with my parents and well I am suppose to bring Ed but…" Double D tilted his head towards the said couple.

"Isn't brunches something only rich people have?"

Double D flushed and nodded.

"Oh."

"And I know you wouldn't want to come because, t-there's a catch, you have to act like my boyfriend…"

Double D didn't look up when Kevin moved.

Now what he didn't expect was a pair of soft lips on his.

Kevin pulled Double D into his lap, and deepened the kiss.

The background was filled with Rolf's laughter, Sarah's giggling, Marie's protests, and Eddy's disgust.

Kevin pulled away leaving Double D fazed. "Does that answer the question?"

Edd giggled.

Nazz was first to speak. "That was kind of hot…" Marie was next "Double D you can't be gay!" She cried. "I knew it." Lee said proudly.

Double D looked down again. "Perhaps it is time I go." Double D got off Kevin's lap

"I'll walk you home." Double D blushed and walked out with Kevin without so much as a word to the others. Kevin brushed his hand across Edd's and then wrapped their hands together.

Now Double D had to admit, he felt like he was cheating on Ed. But he has to realize that Ed was taken… slow steps to Edd's door. Kevin stopped. And pulled Double D back into his embrace. Kevin then dipped Double D and smooched him. Double D giggled.

Kevin lifted him back up and asked "So…Babe? What do you want me to wear. For your parents, I mean?"

"You can call me Babe, and please dress nicely."

From the corner of Edd's eye he saw the blinds move.

He quickly said good night, and headed inside.

"Well, that wasn't Ed."

"Avery, please not now, I'm so confused"

"Perhaps a night's worth of sleep will help you."

Double D signed contented. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep."

--

Finally, I know but school is very stressful, and keeps me busy.

This chapter was like a turn around from the last.


	5. Day 4 and 5 Worries and Depression

Starting now I shall combine days together

Starting now I shall combine days together. Like day 4 and 5/6, because realistically Double D won't always write in his journal. That's my excuse.

I haven't said this in awhile, or is it at all… but I own nothing. By the way anyone played the new Harvest moon game for WII? Yes I still play Harvest moon...

On with the story.

_Day 4: 4:34 am_

_I couldn't sleep all night, great I have bags under my eyes. I'm so confused, what's with Kevin I mean come on now was that all an act. Besides I don't know what's come over me, perhaps the whole Marie Ed impact from last night? Well I have to let it go. I wish to go to the brunch with Ed, but that's no longer an option. Reality's a bitch._

… _I also seemed to have blown up at Eddy last night, but he deserved it, no he deserves worse. Yes exactly, give him some of his own medicine. With help from Avery no doubt. Let's see if I can get some sleep until 6, can't decide if I should bleach my bangs or not, on second thought, I will._

"Double D," Avery sang "Prince Charming's here and he brought his, what do you call it… sports Motorcycle, you know a Suzuki bike, he's looking pretty… what in the bloody hell did you do to your hair!?"

Double D looked over guiltily, towel in hand. "I bleached it."

"What was wrong with the red?"

"I got tired of it."

"But red's your favorite."

"Mmm-hmm but I just wanted a change."

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

Double D shook his head, and hugged Avery.

Avery pouted but returned hug anyway.

"You might want to hurry Kevin is here. He looks so wicked on that bike."

"I'm almost ready to go, all I need is my eyeliner."

"What's so special that you pull out the eyeliner?"

Edd gave him a look. Avery stuck out his tongue, and left.

With a last few adjustments to his looks Edd ran a hand through his hair, and sighed, _here we go. _Grabbing his jacket on the way out, Double D took one step out of the door and saw Kevin leaning on his Motorcycle, helmets in hands.

Double D stopped in his tracks.

Kevin smirked "You didn't think I stopped with the bikes did you?"

Double D slowly shook his head. "I thought Avery was kidding."

"This bike cost me a lot of money, over 12,000… it's a Hayabusa 2008."Kevin said proudly, while staring at his bike admiringly.

Double D shifted uncomfortably "It's a pretty blue."

Kevin looked up in surprise, having forgotten about Double D.

Kevin rubbed his head in embarrassment. Kevin coughed, "Should we go? Here" Kevin said handing Double D a helmet. Kevin mounted the bike and slid back on his Helmet. Double D followed suit. "Just grab onto me." His voice was muffled but still hearable.

"How do you know where my parent's house is?"

"Avery gave me directions."

Double D had to admit, when Kevin speed up and tilted the bike to the left and right, it was thrilling. Double D was laughing the whole way there.

Kevin stopped at the enormous gate to speak into the intercom.

Once they reach the circular drive way, a butler was waiting for them.

"Good morning young master," He said bowing to Double D.

"Young master's friend." He bowed towards Kevin

Now it was Kevin's to be uncomfortable.

"Hello William, good to see you again this is Kevin." Edd said cheerfully

"Your parents are expecting someone different."

"I realize that however I am not romantically involved with Ed but I am with Kevin." With that Edd held Kevin's hand.  
" I see that sir, your parents are expecting you in the grand dining room." William scuffled over to the doors and opened them, gesturing them inside and taking their coats.

Double D directed Kevin to the Grand dining room, Kevin was in Awe of the huge manor.

Double D's parents were sitting there with foods all around them.

"Eddward who is this" Ellen said arrogantly.

"This is Kevin."

"What happened to the extremely tall one?" His father quipped

"Ed's busy with his girlfriend this is Kevin, my boyfriend."

Meanwhile back at the Cul-de-sac

Sarah woke-up to the sound of knocking. She groggily went down the stairs to answer the door. "My god Sarah, It's almost 2 what are you doing still sleeping." Avery asked. Sarah replied with a 'fuck you' and 'why the hell are you here?'

Avery smiled and said "I'm looking for Ed."

Sarah yawned and pointed towards the basement stairs.

When Avery was heading down the stairs he heard arguing.

At this point Avery couldn't give a shit.

He flung open the door to find a pissed two very pissed off people.

The Raven headed girl was wearing Ed's large t-shirt and had her fists clenched. Ed was just in his boxers. "Avery whistled to get their attention. Ed's mood seemed to lighten slightly at Avery's arrival, where as Marie's darkened.

"Who the hell are you?!" Marie demanded.

"The names Everhart, Avery Everhart, and I'm Double D's best mate."

"Do not say that name around me."

"Why? Cause he's prettier then you? I need to talk to Ed alone so scram."

"Like hell I am!"

"Marie, leave."

"ED!" Marie screamed.

"Leave."

Marie huffed "I'm going to take a shower." And so she went.

Avery looked at Ed questioningly, then laughed, "So that's what Double D's so worried about? Why the hell are you with her?"

Ed looked at Avery and said "Sex."

Avery scrunched his nose in disgust.

"That's horrid, she's so obviously rubbish . Aren't you afraid you'll catch something?"

"Condoms."

"What if it breaks? Besides you and Double D would make a cute couple."

Ed was silent.

"Listen Ed I'm not gonna tell you what to do but I will sure as hell tell you what you should do." Avery glided towards Ed.

"Dump the yo-yo knickers, and ask Double D out, take him to the grand opening for the new Art gala down town he lives for that shit."

"I can't do that."

"So your straight, what a pity. Body of a Greek god, turning heads where you go…well I'm sure Double D will do just fine, hmm listen Greek god if you ever change your mind, you know which bell to ring."

Avery paused and sniffed the air "Oh, so I did interrupt something, stop me if I get too personal, but do you love this girl? Wait sorry, you don't even know me." Avery chuckled. "You need to set Edd straight, if you're going to hang him up like this… I must go, Jennelle has yet to come home ." Avery's smile faltered. He waved goodbye, and shut the door on his way out.

Ed let go of the breath he wasn't aware that he had. "ED! IS HE GONE!?"

"Yeah, Marie." Ed called back. Ed strode over to his work bench to stare at his new piece of art. The metal twirled around each other like a tornado. Ed ran his hand over the edges. Ed smiled. "You still looking at that shit, Ed give it up. I swear you pay more attention to that crap then you do me!" Ed whirled around.

Back at the Turner's (Edd)

So far it was quite awkward.

Evan cleared his voice "So Eddward, another reason we are here to day is because your cousin, and his –er new girlfriend will be in town, and he wishes to see you."

"That's pleasant, when?"

"October 2nd, so he will be here in time for your birthday."

"Who's his new girlfriend?"

"His name is Corrie." Ellen said harshly

"Now cream puff, Corrie is a very nice woman."

"Surgery does not change who you are! Corey was born a man, and will forever be a man, it's disgusting with his long dyed hair, and always wearing female clothing." Ellen scoffed. Kevin raised an eyebrow at Edd's parents. Edd covered his face in embarrassment.

"Rylee's always going for those Transvestites. It's a disgrace."

"Mother." Edd said sternly "Why can you never except anyone at all.

Kevin started to squirm in his seat. Double D stood up abruptly. "Eddward. Please sit down, we have other things to discuss."

"Like what?"

"Like your birthday party, Wonderland theme, correct?"

"Yes."  
"Well let's all head to the garden, and get a visual of the area I was thinking of."

"I'm suddenly not feeling well, Kevin would you please take me home?"

Kevin pushed back his chair "Sure…babe."

"Eddward!" His mother pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears.

Double D pulled Kevin out of the house, after receiving the Helmets from Will.

Kevin Mounted the bike, he turned his head to Double D "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Kevin I have a question for you."

"Ask away."

"Did you do this on a dare? Did your friends force you to?"

"…Double D, I'll answer honestly, true they wanted me to date you, however I was suppose to walk you home then kiss you. I understand that this would never work out, but I had kissed you at the party to get your attention off of Ed and Marie. I didn't mean to-" "Save it Kevin." Edd's face showed no emotion.

"I'm sorry."

Luckily for them the ride was on a motorcycle, and not a car, so they didn't need to make small chat.

Kevin pulled into Edd's driveway. Edd got off silently and threw his helmet at Kevin, who caught it with ease.

--

"Edd, is that you?" came a voice from the kitchen.

"Yeah…" Edd whispered. Avery appeared at the door way.

With one look at Edd's face he rushed over.

"Twice within the last week."

"Why me Av, why?"

"How bad was it?"

"Horrible, first my parents gave Kevin the cold shoulder, second Rylee's coming with his new girlfriend Corrie and Kevin doesn't really like me, it was all a stupid Dare." Edd sniffed.

"Come on puppet, cheer up." Edd smiled "You haven't called me that since I was a freshman."

""Well let's see if you're as light as you were 3 years ago."Avery swooped Edd in his arms and carried him into the kitchen. And placed him in a chair. "What'd you want for supper?"

"Noodles."

"Alrighty."

"So" Edd began "Where's Jennelle?"

"I called that twit and she's over at Keon's…she told me that they were dating and that she basically has been for the past few months, oh and that she might be pregnant."

"Double D gasped

'I know. I really can't believe Jennelle, if she is pregnant then how the hell are we… no how is she going to explain that. Bloody hell she's fifteen. Keon should know better."

"…"

"Let's move on to a different subject, I went to Ed's today."

"…and?"

"Marie and him were fightin' and I have to tell you, Ed said he was with Marie for the sex."

Edd forced a laugh.

"I have to admit, I may have let the fact that you like him slip."

"You what!"

"Please relax Edd, He took it well. But I don't think he's going leave Marie yet, I have my fingers crossed though."

Edd started to trace the marks on the table cloth.

"… So Jennelle's gonna stay with Keon for awhile, well your noodles will be done soon, I'm gonna go call Eshe, invite her over for a movie marathon… Double D cheer up, Kevin, and Ed's loss. I can't wait for Rylee and Corrie."

_Day 5 9:00 pm_

_Today I guess I just completely sat in bed all day. Eshe came over but I didn't see her. I haven't eaten all day but I wasn't really hungry. I'm still in somewhat shock about Jennelle. Her Father's going to think worse about America. There going to take away Avery and I will have no one. My birthdays bout a month away. I don't want to have a Party, The overwhelming fact of my parents finally wanting to be there, I feel is all Bullshit, My mother's been trying to make us seem like a happy family, that will never happen. I will never accept that. Well let's see if I can get some sleep tonight. Tomorrow I start planning my revenge._

I finished this chapter. No this wasn't proof read. I'm going to actually hurry this lil story along.Next time on : Coming back Senior year EEnE, All About Eddy part one. Oh and yeah! 100 hits (this month)!


	6. All about Eddy

All about Eddy

**All about Eddy**

_How do you get to be king of the jungle? Simple, by showing the peasants who's boss. Make an example out of one who shows blatant disrespect towards you. Hang him at the gallows, whip him into submission, kill all of his loved ones, all of these are good examples. Another way could be compassion. However this one often gets you nowhere. Always look out for number one; yourself. But take caution, the ones who try to create perfect, are the ones who end in failure. In modern culture people often create these dystopias, such as in 'Atlas Shrugged', or 'Bioshock' each with their own attempts to be perfect yet, it all ends in destruction. All had their own king of the jungle, but the kings were not powerful enough to succeed, and the kingdoms imploded. In order to prevent your new found world from collapsing you must find a balance of instilling fear while still showing that you have feeling._

Patamin

Eddy finished scanning over the piece of paper. He was currently sitting in Patamin's room, while the latter was in the kitchen cooking. Boris was currently busy with a punching bag. "Boris take a look at this."

Boris stopped mid-kick to glance over at Eddy. "What is this?"

"Apparently some type of monologue."

"Mono-what?"

"Monologue, it's like a play where one person's speaking."

"Why does Patamin have it?"

"He wrote it you Moron."

"Why'd he-"

"How the hell should I know?" Eddy's phone began to vibrate.

"Whats up?"

"Eddy, how come you didn't call me back! I've left like, ten messages for you!"

"Cara-baby calm down. I just feel like I need space right now." Boris snickered

"Are you dumping me!?"

"Not at all, I just want to spend today with the Fellas."

"You always do." Cara sniffed

"Cara-baby don't cry. Tell you what tomorrow I'll spend the whole day with you." Boris made whip sounds. "Shut the fuck up," Eddy threw Patamin's Alarm clock. Boris dodged, and the poor clock smashed into the wall.

"Eddy," Cara whined

"What?"

"You promise?"

Eddy gave a grunt for an answer then hung up.

"Isn't hard juggling girls?" The newly returned Patamin asked.

"Not when none of them know each other." Eddy brush off invisible lint off his shoulder, then stood up. "I'm outta here, gotta meet up with Penelope."

Eddy got into his Yellow Mustang and pulled out a cigarette. He lit the cancer stick slowly, Eddy took a deep breathe of it. He turned on the ignition, he switch his car to reverse and pulled out of Patamin's driveway.

'Predictable' started playing. Eddy instantly thought of Double D, he used to love Good Charlotte. Thinking of Double D brought up recent memories of the mall, he quickly pushed the thoughts to the back of his head. Unfortunately for Eddy the thoughts would let go the grip they had on him. Years started to flash in Eddy's head, all involving Double D.

In an attempt to decrease these thought Eddy quickly switched to something. Slipknot, ah Double D hated them. Again with Double D. "Get the fuck out of my head." Eddy mumbled to himself. Eddy took another puff of his cigarette. When Eddy arrived at her house Penelope was already waiting for him. Chanel-ed out. Chanel Hand bag, Chanel sunglasses, Chanel scarf, you get it.

Penelope slid herself into the passenger seat. She leaned over and gave Eddy a kiss.

"Hey Princess."

"So where are you taking me, today sweetie?"

"We're going to go see a band, their brand new."

"What are they called 'Omen of Birth'. Patamin went to one of their gigs at an underground club.

" 'Kay, Lilia called me today, you'll never guess what-"

Eddy zoned out when Penelope started to gossip, nodding occasionally.

Eddy began to drive.

"Eddy, are you listening? Where is this club?"

It took Eddy a moment to realize what she said. "It's called 'The Phoenix', and of course Princess I was listening, It's a block away now." Eddy pulled into a parking garage. "twenty bucks per hour?! What the fuck?"

"Is this it, Eddy-bear?" Penelope pointed to a Neon red sign that read 'The Phoenix'

Eddy rolled his eyes, and pulled her in side the club. The band wasn't on the stage yet. Eddy looked around for an empty table. Just when he spotted one, the band came out. Truth be told they looked like a Motley crew. They made no introduction. The lead singer caught Eddy's attention, her clothes were all gracefully ripped apart, her hair was Purple and blonde.

The music started fast, the beat was constantly speeding up then dropping. This Girl danced like no one is watching and had a rough yet soothing voice. The moment Eddy had been waiting for came She locked eyes with him. Eddy felt his face get hot, as she acted flirty towards him. Eddy was so wrapped up in this singer, he failed to notice a pissed off girlfriend and a smirking Bass player.

Eddy was woken from his haze with the sudden sound of a Saxophone. The girl danced with the newly arrived Asian boy. After the guy had disappeared. The Wild girl began to rap.

Eddy was awestruck at this girl. And guessing by the look on Penelope face she got the message. Penelope hit Eddy in shoulder, Eddy's only reaction was a flinch.

"Eddy, Take. Me. Home. Now."

"In a minute, Princess,"

"No not a minute, NOW!" Penelope took a tight grip on Eddy's arm and pulled him without a struggle, out of the club.

Eddy being slow took a minute to catch up. "What the hell?"

"Eddy, I saw you looking at that girl."

"Y-your insane."

Penelope gasped and pointed her finger at Eddy, "you just stuttered."

"Whatever lets just go back home." Eddy wrapped his arm around Penelope's shoulder, and kissed her cheek gently. Penelope sighed and giggled.

"You know Eddy my parents aren't home." Eddy laughed "Sounds like a plan Princess, unfortunately I can't tonight. The guys and I planned poker."

"Ah, Eddy…" Penelope whined.

"Sorry but you know every week we plan an only guys day, and I spent most of it with you."

Penelope smiled.

After dropping Penelope off Eddy proceded to call Danny, his friend on the sly Kevin could not know,

"You coming tonight, it's at Boris now."

"Already here, but I have bad news."

"What is it?"

"I let it slip to Lilia that you have another girlfriend."

"… What the fuck, dude?!"

"She's gonna 'ask' a favor of you."

"What's the Favor?"

"She'll tell you when you get here."

Eddy hung up the phone and threw it in the back seat. He gritted his teeth while running a hand through his hair.

"Oh Eddy, so good to see you again."

Eddy didn't bother to fake a smile. "What the hell do you want?"

Lilia smiled and gestured Eddy to another room. Eddy followed.

"Number one I want that attitude to be gone. And secondly I heard that you know a guy by the name of Eddward Turner."

Eddy was confused "Who?"

"Perhaps who know him by Double D, yes?"

Eddy nodded.

"Well you see, I fully understand he's gay, but I want him to be mine,"

"Why-" Lilia held up a hand to stop him from continuing "I do not give a shit, he's filthy rich, and I love money, I know you can understand that Edgar." Eddy's (or Edgar's) face showed shock. "Double D's not rich." Eddy said, mostly to himself.

"Yes he is, I'm pretty sure he never told anyone because he wanted 'real' friends. Anyway, I at least want to go to his upcoming birthday party with him. You know be treated like royalty… You have until Oct. 1st to accomplish this Edgar, his birthday party is always a few days after or before his birthday, I don't care what you have to do to get Eddward to date me." Lilia flipped her blonde hair, and skipped out of the room, leaving Eddy to his thoughts.

_No way can I do this Double D hate me, I'm gonna have ta do some serious ass kissing to do this. FUCK WHY ME!_

--

This chapter was really all about Eddy. I wasn't going to tell how or why Eddy became this why so soon. I should Change this to 'A day with Eddy'…

It would suck to be Eddy.


	7. Chapter 8

Day 8 1:00 pm

_Okay so today I spent party planning. I changed the focus of the party to a Masquerade Ball. Fun I know, I'm getting my fitting on Sept. 8__th__. Eshe claims she going to just wear body paint. Avery said he'd go blind if she did that. Weird enough Daniel called today, but I only got to talk to him for 5 minutes before Avery took the phone, and cussed him out for not calling. Anyway back to the party I made a list of guest I wanted, and Eddy is defiantly not invited. Last night Kevin threw rocks at my window, and he had the biggest puppy eyes I have ever seen, so I couldn't stay mad, so he's allowed to come. Wow I am so ADD today. The whole plotting Eddy's revenge thing I've pretty much put to the back of my mind, I don't really care as much anymore. SO again back to the party, everyone, of course has to wear masks, an either has to dress Victorian or just in a sexy costume._

_Avery plans on having a cat mask, a body painted shirt and short-shorts._

_I need to find a date for my own party…hmm maybe I can get Avery's older brother Oliver to take me, he'll be in town by then…I will only try Elliot when I become desperate. _

_New subject time_

_The band came over today, Riley promised that they would perform, and she went on about their performance yesterday, and how she flirted with this one guy to piss off his girlfriend. You know I noticed one thing, Avery doesn't seem to want to keep Akiro a good distance away anymore. It was really odd. But in a good way, they look cute together. I can tell that Avery wants another shoulder to lean on with the whole Jennelle thing, a romantic shoulder if you will. Keon should bless his lucky stars that Avery isn't an overprotected brother, however cross the line and He'll tell either Oliver, James or Ethan on you, even Victoria can get vicious. Actually I'd hate to be Keon right now._

_EEnE_

Day 9, 9:45 pm

_Today was spent fixing my new jet pack, I finally got it to hold a weight limit of 200. I'm so proud of myself, and it runs on corn! So it's good for the environment. I went to the grocery store and Marie works there, it was weird she kept glaring at me. Nazz was there too, and she told me that they broke up and that Ed did it because of me. As soon as I got home I burst out laughing, I couldn't even tell Avery why I was laughing. It was laughter of pure joy. I however have not seen end since the welcome back party. I have to go to a meeting tomorrow for 'Inventors of the future' I'm second in charge. All of my projects are powered by electricity or veggies._

EEnE

Day 10 6:00 am

_Quick thought, I have 5 days till school starts, I don't think I'm ready at all. I think it was an idiotic idea to transfer senior year. Calm down Edd, Calm down, I'm probably just nervous about the meeting today. I have to be there in like two hours, and it's an hour drive away. I'm not even dressed yet or taken a shower. Damn it! Well I'm pretty sure writing is taking up my time so Sayonara._

Continued 4:00

_The meeting went well. I met a French guy named Sydney, he's an exchange student. He's Goth. That's actually really sexy. Don't take it that way, I don't like him I'm still in love with Ed, okay puppy love but still. Avery and I had lunch at this one Café with Jennelle and Keon. Jennelle gave me attitude, saying why was I there since this had nothing to do with me? I told her to go fuck herself, then Avery said that she obviously had Keon to do that for her. I don't think we were being too mean. Avery's like a brother to me, Jennelle's just like an annoying Nat, that won't die._

EEnE

Day 11 (no journal)

Edd was sitting upside down on his fluffy black sofa in his room, when Avery burst into his room smiling like a Cheshire cat. "You'll never guess who's going to Japan!"

"You?" "You're no fun, and yes, for 3 days. So you'll be alone."

Double D did a back flip off the couch.

"When are you leaving?"

"In an hour."

Double swirled around.

"What?!"

"Akiro just called and invited me short notice."

"But what about planning?"

"We have a month, and before you ask I am all ready for school. Did you get your seniors photos done?"

"Yes" Double D said quietly.

"Don't look at me like that, it's three days."

Double d sunk back down on the sofa.

"Are you packed?"

"Just finished"

The door bell rang through the house.

"Oh that's him, help me carry my bags, out."

"…Are you going to miss me?"

Avery tapped him slightly on the head.

"Oh course I will."

Edd looked down, a bad feeling in his gut.

"…Be careful…" Edd's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Duh," Avery giggled and scurried off, leaving poor Double D all alone.

Double D walked down his stairs and to the window of his living room to watch Akiro's

BMW drive down the street.

Double D stood there for what felt like hours, until he collapsed on his loveseat.

Double D contemplated whether or not to call Ed. No, he decided, Screw that he was heading over there now, besides he didn't have his number…

Double D rolled himself off the couch, and headed out into the surprisingly cool air.

Double D stuffed his hands into his pants pocket as he headed towards Ed's. when reaching the front door, Edd slowly raised a shaking hand to knock. Mrs. Anderson answered. "Can I help you?"

"I-I'm looking f-f-for Ed."

"Are you a friend of his?"

"Yes I've known him since I was five."

"How come I've never seen you before?"

"Well I moved away about three years ago and now I came back."

"Oh, my…Double D?"

Double D flushed and nodded.

"Oh well come on in, Ed's down stairs working on something new, so sad him and Marie."

Double D did a mental happy dance. "Okay thank you Mrs. Anderson."

"Call me Betty."

Edd headed for the basement stairs, drill sounds echoed from below.

Once Edd had made it down the stairs he pounded at the door.

A few seconds later Ed answered, his angry expression quickly changed one of happiness. Ed moved to let Edd in.

"…You…dyed your hair…it looks good."

Double D blushed, and so they stood there in awkward silence.

"…is there a reason you're here?"

Double D blush grew darker as he shook his head, and closed his eyes. He heard Ed's quiet chuckle and his chains moving as if he were walking. "I'm sorry about you and Marie…" he heard Ed stop. "Why are you sorry?", "I thought that's what you say in these situations.

Double D peeked through his right eye to find Ed eye leveled with him, eyes focused right on him. One side of Double D's mind screamed for him to retreat back to his safe, Ed-free home the other was to busy admiring his eyes, dark as the sky . He didn't get a chance as Ed wrapped an arm around him and carried him a few feet. While still holding him, he unveiled his newest piece. Edd turned his head towards the gleaming metal sculpture.

Double D gasped at it. "It's like something's ripping at the seams, perhaps breaking free…" Double D returned his attention back to Ed. Ed was staring at him with a strange glint in his eye, but the second he blinked the glint was gone.

Ed released him. Edd took a good look around the room. No longer was it purple, painted a soothing blue, completed with horror movie posters. Double D smiled warmly at the same typical Ed. Below a huge Freddy vs. Jason poster was a queen size bed covered with grey sheets looking like a rain cloud. Double D squinted his eyes at the bed. God that looked comfy. Double D stretched his arms .Yawning slightly Edd made his way over to it and plopped down. He drifted off to sleep the second he laid down.

Ed watched with an amused expression as Double D curled around his pillow, and took an unconscious deep breath. Silently Ed walked over to the bed (Silently as you could with chains) and pulled off double D's shoes, and hat. He watched as the dark hair fell over Edd's eyes. He opened his dresser drawer grabbed a giant orange shirt. He gently lifted Edd, who whimpered from being away from the pillow. Ed lifted Double D's shirt off of his head and a flash of metal caught his eye. He scanned his eyes down to the spot of the distraction, the skin that covered the hip bone were pierced with tiny studs. Ed ran his thumb along the outline, earning a moan from Double D.

Ed's eyes widened slightly at the soft sound. Double D remained asleep. Ed shook his head and attempted to focus on his task at hand. He grabbed the orange shirt with one hand, and slowly pulled it through. Next he removed Double D's jeans revealing purple boxers. Slightly surprised to find Double D's legs were smooth and hair-free. Ed laid him back down. Double D went back to cuddling with the pillow. Ed couldn't help but notice how cute Double D was.

Ed's eyes shifted to the clock, 7:00. Ed sighed and headed for his bathroom for a shower.

By the time Ed returned, in nothing but a towel I might add, Edd had abandoned the pillow and instead spread out. A voice came from the door, "Edd?" the door opened presenting Ed's mother. Her eyes traveled to the sleeping Edd. "Aww he's adorable…Ed I know you and Marie broke it off a few days ago, but are…are you and Eddward an item." Ed raised an eyebrow at his mother. "No."

His mother sighed and looked up at Ed, "I wouldn't care if you were together…Ed…your father died a year ago. There's no reason to-" "Stop." His mother frowned "Dinner's ready. I made meatloaf, if you two want any." "Double D is a vegan." "Oh well…" "I have to get dressed now." "Ok." His mother shut the door quietly. Ed looked back to Edd, who had now crawled underneath the comforter.

Ed opened his dresser and pulled out a pair of maroon boxers. He slid them on, and crawled onto the bed. He slid himself under the covers. Wrapping his arms around Double D, he pulled him into his chest.

A/N : I'm sorry… homework's a bitch.


	8. Tattoos and Piercings

Warning: This chapter is the reason this is rated M. So you can just skip the scene, which starts at '_Ed had moved close enough for Double D to feel his breath._' And Basically ends at '_As they basked in the afterglow…_'

I realize I've kept you waiting almost a month. My birthday was last Sunday the 23rd of Nov.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Double D woke-up to find himself within Ed's arms. He yelped and fell off the bed. This woke Ed up, his hair down.

"…You okay?"

Double D laid on the floor attempting to catch his breath. His shirt had ridden up to reveal his hip piercings. Ed attention drifted back to them.

"When did you get those?"

Edd pushed the shirt down and looked up at Ed and smiled playfully.

"I could ask you the same, I got them about seven months ago."

Ed was silent for a moment. "I got my first ones" he pointed to his ears "Freshmen year."

"Do you have anymore that I don't know about?"

"What ones have you seen?"

"Well um obviously the facial ones then the n-nipples…"

"I have one more."

At this statement Double D's face burned with embarrassment.

Ed smirked and leaned over Double D.

"Do you wanna know where?"

Double D had no idea to answer this. He didn't have time to before Ed lifted him off the floor and placed him on his knees. Ed's hands then traveled to the elastic of his pants. Double d was mesmerized.

Ed pushed his hips upward so he could slide his pants effectively down.

When his pants were down enough to his liking he then pointed to an area right above his penis. Edd didn't blink. The piercing was small and black looking almost like a mole, perhaps that's why he missed it the first time…which he'd never admit to.

The next second Ed pulled his pants back up and laughed at Double D's face.

"I wanted to get it where it wouldn't affect my sperm count."

Double D turned his face away.

Ed's smile widened. "I'm going to get one around the tip or just under the scrotum."

Double D found the courage to speak, "Won't that affect the um effectiveness of your-"

"Yeah but I don't really care. I don't want kids anyway."

"…When are you going to get it done?"

"At 3:00, want to come? I want you to…"

"It's gonna hurt like hell, Ed."

"That's part of the reason I want you there."

"Did your mom give you permission?"

"Why would she? I'm 18."

"When did you turn 18?"

"Two months ago…"

"When were you held back?

"Kindergarten, my mom wanted me to… I'm a little hurt that you forgot."

"I'm sorry Ed." Double D moved to hug Ed.

"I haven't helped but notice. You aren't so worried about being clean."

"Yeah… That kind of just stopped in 10th grade…"

"So are you coming?"

Double D released Ed. He sighed and nodded.

"Run home, and go change."

Double D noticed for the first time that he wasn't wearing his clothes. "I can't run home in this!"

"Your clothes are over on my desk…"

Double D crawled off the bed, some how he forgot about the Ed still in the bed. He stripped himself of the giant shirt and then felt the eyes on him. He didn't dare turn around. He sped up his pace. He folded his shirt and left it on the desk. He avoided Ed's eyes as he said goodbye.

As he came up the stairs he heard Sarah and Betty screaming at each other. As much as Edd wanted to escape Betty saw him. "Double D, come here a second."

"He has nothing to do with this!" Sarah screamed.

"Now Double D" Betty said sweetly "If you ever had children would you allow your 15 year old daughter to have a sleepover with her boyfriend?"

Due to the gleam in Betty's eye Edd felt like he had no choice. "N-no I wouldn't."

Sarah cut in "But if you had a son would you let his girlfriend sleep over?"

"Sarah I'm not doing a double standard!"

"Yes you are, you let Marie sleep over and do you know how much they had sex… like every night."

Double D felt as if someone had come and stabbed him within his heart.

"That's not the point, Double D help me out here."

"…Well I wouldn't allow anyone of the opposite sex to sleep over with my daughter or son."

Betty looked confused "Why not."

"There is still a male and female involved and whether or not that female is your child, she can still get pregnant…"

Sarah held a gloating expression. Betty huffed.

Edd took this as his cue to escape. He ran all the way to his door. Edd dug around in his pockets for his keys. Relieved when he found them. After he closed and locked the door behind him, he rushed up the stairs. Edd stopped to look at his watch. 1:56, Edd was shocked to see that he had slept in so late. He opened his closet. He pulled out white board shorts, a purple wife beater and his checkered hoodie.

He slid on his converse and almost fell down the stairs in his rush to return to Ed. He was halfway out the door when he remembered his hair. He grabbed a brush off the coffee table. He figured he could fix his hair on the way. Double D locked the door. He twirled around and began to walk over to Ed's when he spotted Eddy heading over to him, hands in his pocket head down. Just like anytime during their childhood Eddy was embarrassed or had to apologize.

Once again Edd had no idea what to do. Luckily Eddy wasn't blocking his path to Ed's. Eddy called out to him. Double D ran for it. Eddy was still calling for him. Just as he reached Ed's driveway Ed stepped out of the house. Hair now in it's Mohawk. Eddy's calls stopped as soon as he saw Ed. Ed began to go after Eddy but Double D stopped him.

"Let's go Ed…" His voice just barely above a whisper. Ed complied. Ed grabbed Edd's hand and began to walk down. What do you think he did? He blushed of course. "Where is the piercing place located at?" "A few blocks down the road, my cousin owns it."

The rest of the walk was silent. They reached the small brick shop around 2:40. The shop was named Last heartbreak. They entered the shop still holding hands. Edd's eyes wandered around the shop, it looked like a tattoo parlor. Ed appeared to have read his mind "They do tattoos too."

A short bald man appeared from one of the back doors. He motioned Ed forward. Ed (while still holding on to Edd) followed. The room was all blue with one black realistic heart in the middle of the wall. Ed sat on the chair in the middle of the room, but not before removing his pants.

"Double D this is my cousin Fredrick." The man nodded to Double D, then proceeded to work with something at the counter. Edd sat at the chair beside Ed's head. Fredrick disappeared from the room and a woman returned in his place. "Hey Ed." She spoke.

"Hey Roxie, Double D this is Fredrick's wife Roxie."

"Ed he's adorable."

"I know."

What is this like the 100th time Double D has blushed today.

"Okay big boy pull 'em down, and lay back."

Ed pushed his boxers down and did as he was told.

"Now would be a good time to hold on to your boyfriend hand."

Double D opened his mouth to object when Ed gripped his knee.

Roxie grabbed a piece of sterilized napkins and rubbed it under Ed's scrotum.

"Now this is gonna hurt Ed." She gently stuck the needle through the skin.

Ed's head tilted back word in pain; eyes shut and mouth in grimace.

Ed grip on his knee tightened.

"It's all over Ed, wanna take a look Double D?"

"Uh well I-"

"Oh and your shy too? You're so cute. Come over here."

Roxie dragged Double D over and made him look at her work.

The skin was red and the piercing looked like a silver ball.

"Now Ed do not take it out for a week, do you still wanna get that tattoo today?"

Ed nodded.

"Pull your pants up, I'll go get Vin."

Double D helped Ed put back on his pants. Ed's eyes were still closed.

"A tattoo…of what?"

"I'm getting two one of moving metal puppet and another of the symbols of cancer and the one of Scorpio's m will transform into the tail." Ed spoke quickly and quietly but Edd still heard it.

"Double D…Can I put my head on your lap?"

"Sure Ed."

Ed lifted himself up enough so Double D could slide underneath him. Edd began to stroke Ed's hair. Ed sighed softly. The man named Vin came in.

"Okay where do you want them?"

"I want the symbols connected and on my left arm. While the metal puppet on my right upper back."

"Gotcha Ed, turn to your right."

Ed's head now faced away from Double D.

The whole process of both tattoos took about 2 hours.

"Okay Ed. Go take a look at them." Ed slowly raised from the chair to check out his tattoos. He smiled as soon as he saw them. Vin proceeded to bandage the tattoos. Double D continued to stare at the one on Ed's arm until it was covered. Ed and Double D left the small room. Ed was walking slowly due to pain. The total was about $500. Ed didn't even flinch.

The walk home was as silent as the walk there. "You want go to my house?" Edd asked hopefully. Ed nodded. So away they went. Double D dragged Ed up the stairs. Ed plopped down on Edd's bed. He let out a low growl as soon as he sat. Double D took off his hoodie. He sat parallel to Ed. He looked up at Ed to find that Ed had a gleam in his eyes. A lecherous one, I might add. Edd gasped as Ed leaned closer.

"Do you want to know what the tattoo on my shoulder means?" Double D couldn't stop looking into Ed's stormy eyes.

Ed had moved close enough for Double D to feel his breath. In Double D's mind he freaked out. His mind begged for him to pull away…too bad his body wasn't responding.

Ed leaned farther. Edd's eyes fluttered closed. The next second soft lips were on top of his. Double D was pushed on to his back. Without breaking contact Ed pushed Double D's hips up. Edd gasped as their clothes created friction. Ed ran his hands down Double D's thighs. It was gently strokes with his thumbs. Edd gave a soft moan, as Ed pressed his body to the smaller boy.

Ed's hands moved down to cup Double D's ass. He gently massaged the muscles. Edd decided to deepen the kiss; he slipped his tongue into wet cavern. Ed rolled over so that Edd was now on top. Edd moved so that his legs were on either side of Ed. Ed removed his right hand off of Double D's ass and onto his head. Needless to say Ed's taste was intoxicating. Their tongues clashed and fought for dominance, until Double D decided to suck gently on the muscle. Ed hardened against him.

Ed broke the kiss as he began to remove Double D's clothes. When Double D was completely nude, Ed flipped him on to his back. Edd scooted back to revel in Edd's naked glory. Double D was blushing and panting. Ed turned his attention to his own clothes. He removed everything from his body and crawled over onto Double D. Ed leaned down and kissed Double D's neck repeatedly, "I love you." Edd visibly tensed once hearing this. Ed paid it no mind. He continued to kiss down Edd's body.

Double D tried to relax. Ed then decided to spread Edd's legs. Ed without any lubrication inserted one finger at a time. As if Ed was some sex genius, as soon as the second finger was inserted Ed managed to hit the sweet spot. Growing impatient and hornier with each moan coming from Double D Ed removed his fingers and replaced it with something bigger. Edd's scream was so loud Ed was sure everyone in the neighborhood could here it. Ed was slow at first, Edd couldn't complain, he hit that spot every time. Ed eventually gave into his animal instincts; going at a fast and rough pace.

Double D knew he was going to feel that in the morning. Sure as much as it was pleasurable, it was hard to forget the pain completely. No way would he be able to walk tomorrow. Edd's neglected member was between the two boys' quick moving bodies.

The pressure built up and Edd came first. The seed splattering between the two. The walls around Ed's member tightened and Ed could take it no longer. He buried himself deep within Double D and released all he had and collapsed on top of Double D.

As they basked in the afterglow Ed repeated what he said earlier, "I love you."

Double D giggled and asked if that's what the tattoo meant. Ed responded with "In a way." "Does this mean you're my boyfriend?" "Yes. Do you want me to clean you up?"

Double D nodded. Ed disappeared from his sight and returned with a washcloth. He proceeded to wash both of them off.

"…Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"I…I-I love you too. There I said it, I love Ed Anderson!"

He heard Ed laughing, before he passed out.

_Day 13_

…_Don't get mad at me for invading your personal space…actually it's too late for that… um just to let you know I have to be somewhere at 10 (It's 9) a family meeting to be exact. We have one every week. So I'll be back over when it's over. The reason your not naked anymore is because I put "short-shorts" on you because I wouldn't be able to resist if you were still naked…and the fact that I like them on you…and I have that right…I'm your boyfriend. I love you Double D. _

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Aw wasn't that cute? I don't really mind that he wrote in you. Well I guess he already told (hinted) you that we slept together last night. God I can't walk at all, I'm so sore. No one's here to help me. I don't get it wasn't Ed suppose to be back by now? It's 12. How long does a meeting take… I can't believe this! I'm attached to Ed! The same person I would try to not touch because he rarely took showers, the one who hated it when he came into my clean home…My have times changed. For the better. I wonder how Avery will react to hearing this news…_

To be honest I think that scene was one of the worst I've ever written… it's the first I ever put online… any way I do have the first page done on the next chapter. Sorry to those who don't do sex scenes…I just felt like I shouldn't have Double D denying Ed sex anymore. Hehehe


	9. Torn

Double D was curled up on his bed trying to reach Avery. On the third try he did.

"Hullo?" Came the groggy voice.

"Hey Av, it's me."

"Oi Edd! Guess what I got to see several fashion shows. Akiro bought me some of the outfits!"

"I slept with Ed."

"Fuck the outfits, you what?!"

"I slept with Ed."

"…Like how did you seriously, or did you just go down on him?"

"Serious sex. He said he loved me, twice."

"Did you say it back?"  
"Yeah."

Avery squealed over the phone.

"He's my boyfriend now."

"Did you scream his name?"

"No. Oh Avery I didn't! What am I suppose to do?"

"Calm down I doubt he'd be too hurt that you didn't, make sure you do next time."

"…"

"Don't freak out, your just not that experienced with sex in general."

Edd sighed

"I can't walk…"

Avery busted out laughing.

"Then he obviously didn't prepare you right. Was it good?"

"Oh yes."

Edd's door opened revealing Ed.

"Well that's good. Was he better then Elliot?"

"Way better."

Ed leaned over to kiss Double D.

"I have to go Avery."

"Tell Ed I said hello. Love ya Edd."

"Love you too Avery."

Ed fell on top of Double D with a little grunt.

"Did you tell them?"

"No."

"Why not?" Double D leaned away from Ed

"…I'm not ready to…"

"Get out."

"What? Double D why can't you understand?"

"I don't know maybe because I slept with you!"

"What fucking happened to you?"

"What the hell do you mean?"

"You lost any sense you had as soon as you moved to Lemon Brook."

"No I didn't!"

Ed pushed himself off of the bed and left the room angrily.

Double D fought back tears as he heard the front door slam.

But he could no longer hold it. The tears began to blind. His hands searched for his phone. He pressed 4.

"Eshe?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX MajorTimeJump XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Oct.11__st__ 4:19 pm_

………_Ever since we fought Ed's been avoiding me. I even saw him with Marie…The fight was my fault I don't deserve him…Rylee and Corrie are here. I gave them Jennelle's room. Who by the way is starting to show. More family are in town for the party. God I miss Ed. Avery tells me to forget him. I'm starting to realize I may have given "it" away easily, and that's what he exactly wanted. I changed the party back to Alice in wonderland…well more of a mixture of that, Gothic attire, Masquerade, and Tim Burton. I feel like I can't breathe every time I see him. On to school related issues I started and so far passing. One class with Ed…and Marie. She almost made me break down last week. Everyone now knows how Ed 'fucked me then left me' Kevin's been really nice lately. I have to remind myself he's straight, that and Ed pops into my head every waking-no he even comes in my dreams._

"Whatcha writing" Edd turned around surprised to see Corrie standing there hand on hip.

"N-nothing."

Corrie tilted her head.

"Anyway you're parents are here."

Edd's eyes widened as his mother entered the room. He could swear the temperature dropped 10 degrees. Corrie and Mother seemed to be staring each other down.

"Erm… Mother?"

His mother turned and smiled and turned to him.

"Yes dear?"

"What are you doing here?"

His mother smoothed down her curly black hair.  
'Well I was just coming to tell you how adorable your party is, I've already sent out the invites yesterday."

"Mother it appears you are getting older, you sent those a month ago."

His mother laughed, almost bitterly.

"It appears I am."

Corrie smirked and walked out of the room.

His mother began to inspect the room.

_Wait for it…_

"How's Kevin?"

"We aren't together." Edd said curtly.

"Lilia's available."

"No I hate that brat."

"Edward!" His mother clutched her heart.

"…"

"You two would look so cute together."

"Mother drop it."

"Eddward."

"No!" Edd ran past his mother. He nearly ran into Rylee.  
"Whoa slow down there."

Edd quickly apologized as he made his escape from his house. He made his way over to the park. Sitting on the swings was a girl. Her nose was deep into a book. Double D tried to avoid her only to run into a large mass…again.

"Hey buddy."

Jonny

"Oh hey Jonny."

"I came here to get Raine my little sister. Why are you here?"

"You have a little sister? Since when?"

"Since ever. She came to live with us two years ago. She's a love child. I wish I was a love child. Aw love…"

"..Right Jonny, well I have to go."

Edd felt eyes on him as he passed Raine.

Edd walked into the woods in order to get to the creek.

Double D kneeled close to the creek.

He did something he knew he would never do 4 years ago, he slipped his hand into the freezing water. He began to chase a small fish with his index finger. The next thing Edd knew he was going face first into the creek. Double D slashed around in the water desperate for air (Never mind that creek was not that deep, Edd just has a panic attack near water). He heard laughing in the distance as he drifted down the creek.

Everything turned black. (A/N: In my mind the creek is big enough to almost be classified as a river, and eventually becomes one farther down.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A voice was calling to him. Very small and soft. The voice grew louder. He felt a sting on his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes to see red hair.

"Stay…come…D" Double D missed a few of the words.

"Dude?" Double D now knew who's voice he heard.

"K-Kevin" Edd moved to wrap his arms around himself only to find he was covered with something, a soft plaid blanket. Not only that, he was wearing black basketball shorts, and a white wife beater. He let his eyes wander across the room. Sport trophies, pictures of him, Nazz, Rolf, and some other girl. There were football and hockey equipment scattered across the floor. The bed was comfortable; as if it were made of feathers.

"-river?" Edd just noticed Kevin had been speaking to him.

"I didn't catch that."

"...River?"

"I think someone pushed me."

"…Are you still cold." Edd was surprised to find he wasn't.

"No I'm fine."

Kevin looked embarrassed.

"Are you hungry?"

"No…Kevin?"

"What." Kevin looked him straight in the eye. Such a pretty brown.

"N-nevermind."

"Oh yeah Happy early Birthday."

"That's two days away…"

"I'm still invited?"

Double D giggled and nodded. Kevin looked out of the window.

Double D finally noticed the hand pressed high on his thigh. Kevin seemed unaware.

"Did you know that you're my hero?"

Kevin broke out laughing.

"No seriously, you're the wind beneath my wings."

To Edd Kevin's laugh was nice. No not nice warming, like something he'd been missing.

Kevin noticed the look Double D was giving him. Something clicked and Kevin had Edd pinned. Kevin pressed up to Double D and lowered his lips onto Edd's.

Edd laid there stunned but soon returned the kiss. Gladly allowing Kevin in. Cinnamon. Not really how Edd pictured Kevin would taste.

It had grown dark by the time they broke apart. Kevin rolled off Edd. Double D was bright red. The only sound that filled the room was quiet panting.

"Does this make me a slut?" Edd whispered.

"Why would it?"

"Well because I, you-know with Ed, and I just made out with you." Double D rolled onto his side.

"Double D that was months ago, you moved on…"

"Seriously Kevin…" Kevin wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Why did you two…"

"He got a tattoo of me, well my sign at least. He made me feel special. I sound pathetic."

"No, just love sick." Kevin buried his face in the nape of Edd's neck. His hands moved to play with Edd's hips.

"Are you in this for sex?"

"If I was I would have jumped you."

Edd giggled softly he stopped abruptly.

"Kevin what time is it?"

"I dunno, probably eight-ish."

"Shit!" Edd leaped up from the bed.

"My parents are gonna be worried." Edd left the room only to come back and give Kevin his number.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where the Hell have you been?!"

Edd shifted his feet before answering, "I went to the creek and kind of fell in."

"How does that take you 4 hours?"

"I almost drowned and was saved by Kevin, Happy!?"

"Do not raise your voice to me."

"You act as if you really care that I was gone."

"I do."

"Liar" Edd snarled,"This is all a show to you. You never cared when I was little, well you cared about the house, but never about me."

Edd ran up the stairs before his mother could speak. He slammed the door before sinking to the floor. He ruffled his hair in frustration.

Someone began to knock on the door.  
"Go the hell away."

"Well then." Avery huffed.

"You can come in." Edd scooted away from the door. Avery rushed in and tackled Edd.

"Tell me everything."

"There's nothing to tell. I was pushed into the creek, and blacked out when I woke up I was in Kevin's room."

"Is that why you're wearing his clothes?"

"My clothes were soaked."

"You came home without any shoes…"  
"…"

"Seems to me, that you were in a rush."

"…"

"You gonna tell me?"

"…No…"

"Whore."

"I'm not a whore."

"Relax I was kidding."

Double D crawled over to the bathroom door.

"I'm going to take a shower." And so he went.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I realized that I mixed up some characters. Keon and Malo are twins while Kai is their older brother. So for the first chapter replace the Kai's with Malo's I will get to it later. Anyway Wow Edd's caught between two men. Perhaps I shall change the genre to angst. This story is filled with it.


	10. Inhale

"Double D?" Once again Avery found himself sitting on top of the smartest Ed of all attempting to wake him in time for school.  
"Get your lazy arse up." Avery growled.

Finally fed up Avery rolled to the side of Edd and pushed.

Double D hit the floor with a thud.

A muffled 'damn it' came from the fallen Edd.

Avery clearly was proud of himself. Why didn't I do that a month ago? He asked himself.

"You have ten minutes to get ready."

Double D groaned. He picked himself off of the floor cursing Avery all the way to the bathroom.

Avery stood in the doorway timing Double D.

Making sure to call out when another minute passed.

Beanie Boy finally emerged from the bathroom dressed all in purple.

"Let's go school's starts in twenty minutes."

Edd's lips moved into a pout. "You said I only had ten minutes."

"I was lying now go get in the car."

"I don't like this song."

"Stop that bloody poutin' it's not attractive."

Double D ignored Avery. He began to tap the Dash Board.

Avery made a sharp turn into the school's parking lot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Avery (as usual) entered the main building with much vigor. He swayed his hips as he walked greeting anyone he passed. Double D followed along, staring at the ground as he heard whispers. He said his goodbyes to Avery when they had to part ways. He walked down a seemingly deserted hallway to his locker.

He slowly turned the lock _25-6-38_ He pulled open the door and out fell a bunch of woman's lacy panties within the mix were AA size bras. Double D almost fainted at what he saw hanging in the locker a nurse outfit and a school girl outfit. A note was taped over his Tom Felton poster (1). His face was flushed with embarrassment and anger. The note read –

_I figured these would fit you I'm sure your next fuck will enjoy it_

_-Marie_

Double D tore the note up. He glared at the underwear as if it were mocking him. He started to pouted again as he picked them off of the floor.

He had to admit they were kind of cute, a rainbow color scheme. But he would never wear them. He screamed when he came across a thong. He flung it in his locker as if it were a plague infested rat. He quickly looked around to make sure no one heard him. He decided today was a day to carry around everything. He snatched up his books careful to avoid the thong. He puffed up his cheeks in annoyance. "I'll come get you after school," He told them. He slammed the locker.

Double D headed for his first period class, Psychology (2) with Mrs. Beck. Of course she was late. Double D sits in the 3rd row next to the window right next to Sydney.

Unfortunately He was absent today. Edd so far was getting a 100% A. He enjoyed Psychology, but his true passion was Robotics AKA his third period.

Mrs. Beck walked in, her belly protruding from her shirt. She's seven months pregnant. Today they studied memory. Truth be told he didn't focus for the most part. 65 minutes (3) later it was time for 2nd period, creative writing. Double D wrote a story about a buck named Shikamaru going on a search for a beautiful white bird he had seen. Sadly that bird was killed by a hunter, and Shikamaru created Human season (4). Then he had to read it aloud. The class was partly amused and partly horrified. This pleased Edd. Finally the bell ran and it was time for the reason of his existence, Robotics.

Now Ms. Scotts was not his favorite teacher, but he loved her class. Today they were working with wiring the Bot. In this class Ed could really show off. Not that he didn't in his other classes but in this class he didn't get made fun of. Sadly all things must come to an end. He was on his way to lunch when he was pulled into an empty classroom.

"What the hell?" Edd screeched.

"Keep it down sock head."

Edd's eyes widened at the sight of Eddy.

"Before you freak out on me, I have a deal for you."

Double D looked skeptical. Eddy became irritated.

"I'm not gonna beat you up or anything…I'm not!"

"Right, I'm going to leave now."  
"Wait! I'll help you get back at Marie."

Edd stopped in his tracks. His lace up boots making an eek sound.

Eddy smirked.

"What's in it for you?"

"A date."

"WHAT?!"  
"Not with me and you-"

"You and I."

"You sure as hell didn't change, anyway you and Lilia."

"No. Doesn't she know I'm gay?"

"Yeah she knows she just doesn't care. Come on Double D I'm begging here."

"Your pathetic. I f I agree it's one date. One and only one."

"It has to be for tomorrow."

"My birthday?"

"Yes."  
"Did you get yourself into deep shit?"

Eddy nodded.

"Get on your knees and beg."

Eddy glared at Edd and crossed his arms.

"Fuck you."

"Aw looks like you're going to drown in the shit then?"

Eddy fought himself mentally.

Edd smirked as Eddy got on his knees.

"Please oh gracious Double D will you date Lilia the bitch."

"It better be a damn good plot against Marie."

Eddy jumped up. "So you'll do it?"  
"Yes, I didn't have a date anyway." Edd looked at the clock on the wall.

"I have to go meet Avery…ten minutes ago."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You were that desperate for a date?"

"No but I dunno Eddy was so pathetic and I could say no without the guilt."

Edd looked down but seconds later he snapped his head up.

"Oh I forgot to tell you about what happened this morning. I get to my locker and when I open it women's unmentionables fall out. There's also two costumes, and then a note over Tom's Face." Edd pretended to have a heart attack.

Avery gasped "No."

"Yes."

"Not tom, not my ferret."

"Oh yes, and the letter said 'I'm sure your next fuck will enjoy this'."

"Seriously? Let me guess Marie. That stupid twit."

Double D nodded

"Seduce Ed."

"…Why?"  
"To get even."

"…Excuse me I uh have to go…"

He pushed himself away from the bench and ran for the nearest bathroom.

He stared at himself in the mirror. There were bags underneath them; he only got 4 hours of sleep last night.

He groaned. The door opened. In stepped a large figure. Double D paid him no mind. He leaned over the counter for better look.

The figure moved towards Double D. The man reached for Double D. Now Double D took notice of him. He swiveled around to find the man that he had been trying son hard to forget.

Ed tried again.

"No. D-Don't touch me Ed."

"Double D." What was that in Ed's voice, was that a whine?

Double D could help but notice the pleading in his eyes and the fact Edd's hair was up, but tied by a single hair band.

Ed took a step forward. Double D took a step back.

This cycle continued until Edd was up against the wall. Ed rested his hands on the sides of Double D's head. He leaned in. Edd closed his eyes and bit his lips and waited. But nothing happened. The only sound in the room was breathing. Edd felt Ed's breath on his neck. Ed seemed to be…smelling him. Double just stared at him wide-eyed. Ed moved one of his hands behind Double D's neck. He rubbed Edd's neck. Their eyes locked for what seemed like hours until Ed let him go. Ed left the restroom. Edd stood there shocked until the bell rang, signaling that it was time for the last class of the day. He felt confused all over again. Damn Ed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was almost late to Photography. Good and bad news, Good news he had it with Avery Bad news he had it with Ed and Marie…and Kevin..

Mr. Lily was absent so they had a sub who let them do whatever they wanted.

He sat there with Avery doodling new ideas for inventions. Avery sat there texting.

"Double D can we talk?" Kevin was suddenly right next to him.

"Ah sure." Kevin and Edd stared at Avery.

"If you want me to leave all you have to do is ask." Nevertheless Avery walked away.

"About last night…"

"Yes? What about it."

"Double D will you keep that a secret?"  
Not again.

"What?!" Edd hissed.

Kevin looked down.

"I've been seeing this one girl and I kinda let my feelings take over. I couldn't resist, you look so cute sitting there all wet. It uh was a turn on and I forgot all about her."

Edd was surprised that he wasn't angry.

"It's fine."

Kevin looked relieved.

"Thanks, I owe you."

Edd nodded a gave a laugh, forced, but Edd could be a good actor if he tried.

Kevin walked back over to who Edd assumed was his girlfriend.

He smiled sadly as Kevin hugged her.

Avery came over and did the same to Edd.

Avery sat and then pulled Edd onto his lap.

"There there." He patted Edd's bum. Edd giggled.

"So we have 3 minutes what'd you wanna do?"

"Akiro."

"Back off."

"Relax I'm joking, he's not even here."

"Excited for your birthday?"

"I don't wanna go any more."  
"Get over it."

Edd pouted.

"I wanna sleep."

"Not before you try on those outfits that were left for you."

"I have no Idea how she afforded them she lives in a trailer."

The two boys holding each other looked in Maries direction where she sat with Lee and Ed. Ed was glaring at them, Marie noticed. She strolled over to them.

"Like the gifts Double D?" She said his name with fake sweetness.

"How did you afford them, they didn't look used so…"

"My Aunt owns a sex shop."

"I see class runs in the family." Avery cut in.

Marie ignored him, "Did you find the vibrator?"

"What vibrator?"

"I stuck it into the pockets of the Nurse's dress, looks like a real one too."

Edd grimaced at the thought.

"You're nasty."

"I figured it could replace Ed's since it's about the same size."

Avery raised his eyebrow.

Avery moved his hands in a shooing motion.

"Be gone."

"Don't tell me what to d-"

RRR-III-NN-GG.

Avery grabbed Edd and rushed him out of the door.

"Come on I want to see them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I love Tom Felton (Draco Malfoy).

We have this class at my high school

There are only 4 classes a day and each are 75 minutes long.

SHIKANEJI FOREVER! (Naruto)

I'm really late on the updates. Did you here that there's suppose to be a sixth season of Ed Edd n Eddy? There suppose to be a movie about the Eds getting into trouble and they go off to find Eddy's brother…I have yet to see that….I want it. Happy Late holidays!


	11. And so it begins

_October 14__th_

_It couldn't have been worse for me._

_So I was forced to go with Lilia the looks on my parents faces killed me. It was as if they think I came out of my "phase". At least my outfit was adorable, Avery's words not mine. I don't wanna talk about it…write about it. Only thing I will say is that I was forced to dress as a male version of Alice, and everyone played the other characters. Eddy owes me big time that no good…I think it's time to slightly revert back to my old self. "Salutations gentlemen," is about to come back. Though Avery couldn't stop laughing at that…You know what's really bad? I couldn't stop thinking about Ed during the whole party. We shall never be together. AS of right now I have an hour before school starts. One second thought I feel as I'm depriving my future biography so I'll write about the party later._ _Auf Wiedersehen_

Edd shut his thick, faux-leather-bound notebook, and proceeded to force himself up to get the coffee.

"Avery please." Wait he knew that voice, Jennelle.

"Go bother your 'baby daddy' about this nonsense. James will be pissed at you. All of them will be. Don't even try to talk your way out of this. They're coming for Christmas, do you think they won't notice?"

"No, but I-I don't want it."

"Then I'll take the poor baby after it's born."

"I don't even want to go through with it."

"You put yourself into this mess."

"THE FUCKING CONDOM BROKE!"

"Again not my fault you decided to whore yourself out."

"Look who's talking!"

Whoa Edd slowly crept back up the stairs.

He nearly cried when his stomach growled.

Edd ignored it until he heard the front door slam. By that time he had dressed in a long sleeved sweater, and black pants completed with, fingerless gloves, purple suspenders, and a black beanie with an assortment of round flag buttons..

Avery was sitting on the back porch smoking.

It was best to avoid him for at least ten minutes.

He shuffled over to the coffee pot. He pulled from the cabinet, his favorite maroon teacup. He moaned and closed his eyes as the warm liquid slid down his throat. (AN: that felt dirty writing.)

Edd's eyes watched Avery for awhile. His face was looking straight ahead at the back fence. Avery stared at it as if it had kicked his puppy. Edd gently set his cup onto the counter and joined Avery.

"Avery? You ok? I heard your fight with her, is she going to have an abortion?"

"No."

"Is she gonna give the baby up?

"Yes, but she doesn't what 'it' to stay in the family."

"She's an idiot."

"It can't be fagged."

"Are you going to school today?" Double D asked as he saw Avery was still in his pajamas.

"No, I'll get the homework from June."

Edd didn't ask who June was.

Edd looked down at his wrist watch.

Damn it, who the hell did so much time pass?

"I gotta go." Avery waved him off.

Edd ran to his car.

Just as he arrived the first bell rang. Aka starts at 7:25.

He rushed to his locker. No clothes this time. Over the speakers came a reminder of this being spirit.

From the corner of his eye he saw Kevin with his arm wrapped around Nazz, so much for being just friends.

During 3rd period he excused himself to the bathroom. He sat on the counter staring at himself. The door swung open. He half expected it to be Ed, but no it was Eddy.

"Double D, I've decided on a way to get back at Marie."

"I'm listening."

"…What the hell are you doing?"

"Staring at myself."

"Did you somehow get vain?"

"Proceed to tell me your plan."

"Fine. Alright, during lunch I'm going to sneak into your 4th period class and place a certain photo of Marie on to the projector screen, then roll that puppy back up. When the teacher pulls it down bam!" Eddy giggled at plot tapping his pudgy fingers together.

"That's all?" Edd turned to look at him.

"NO, that's only part one." Eddy frowned then nodded to himself.

"Expect me to tell you the rest of the plot tomorrow."

"Will do." Edd turned back to the mirror.

"So…is it true."

Edd knew Eddy would ask him eventually

"Is what," Double D asked innocently.

"Did you and Ed…you know."

"Why would you care?"

"It's just weird that two of my best-"

"Former." Edd corrected him

"Former best friends, humped like bunnies."

"…I told Ed I loved him," Edd couldn't stop himself, why to Eddy did all this come out?

"He said it back, we probably didn't mean it, then he left, came back and then we fought, he left again and didn't come back. I thought I meant something to him, more then s quick fuck, I didn't even come to the possibility of him using me, Ed had to much of a good heart to do that. He even got a tattoo of me, well not me but my Zodiac sign entwined with his."

Eddy didn't answer, he couldn't find the words.

Eddy grew more uncomfortable when Edd continued on, and began to cry.

"Uh-I'm not good with people crying. I uh don't know what to do."

The door swung open again. Eddy jumped, it was Rolf.

Rolf took in the fact that Edd was crying and threw Eddy out of the bathroom.

"It's okay Double-the-Ed-boy. I-"

"I'm fine Rolf. Eddy didn't cause this display of emotions."

"If you say so."

Edd deciding it was time to go back to class, the bell rang. Lunch time.

Edd wasn't hungry at all so he just walked around. As he turned down the 240-270 vestibule He saw Kevin had Nazz pinned against the wall. The sound of a vacuum cleaner trying to suck up a giant wet squid filled the air.

That's just nasty, was Kevin the same way with him? God he hoped not. Edd hurried back through the doors only to bump into someone.

"oh sor-" It was Lee.

"Well if it isn't _Double Deee_"

"Lee."

"Long time no see. I heard you and Marie are havin a bit of a…disagreement of sorts."

"Uh w-"

"Hold it right there. It so happens I'm on your side. See, We all made a pact years ago that we would all go for an Ed. I get Eddy, May gets Ed and Marie gets you, but when ya moved away Marie didn't have anyone to go after, and as if somethin magical happened Ed grew to be a giant, also grew brains, got a Mohawk and dressed like Marie's perfect man. She quickly went after him, leavin May all alone. May's my favorite, if you couldn't tell."

Ed stared down at Lee, waiting for her to continue.

"I want you to get your man. Ed's a misguided guy. Marie's a whore."

Whoa did not see that coming.

"Uh I-I have to g-go." Edd practically ran past Lee.

4th period was priceless. The look on Marie's face when that screen came down was of absolute horror. That look quickly changed to rage. Ed only looked slightly amused and his eyes drifted between Double D and the blow-up.

Avery burst out laughing when he heard and promised to call off the hit on Eddy.

_December 24_

_Over two months and I don't feel any closer to winning Ed. On Friday I leaked Marie's Sex tape with wait for it…JIMMY! I think it was an even trade for the galleon of pigs blood, sugar, honey, and vinegar mixture she poured on my head at homecoming. I really honestly can't believe I've sunken this low just for Ed. I really must say that it is quite fun. Apparently Avery has something for me. A 12 step guide to get the man of your dreams by Avery Lennox. Here's an excerpt "Step #7 Gradually wear smaller tighter clothing. By doing this slowly your man will be less keen to notice. One of his friends will point it out, which also adds to Step #4: Make Him Jealous, if one of his friends were to notice before him he will take it as a treat to him, hence forth he will be more inclined to make his move." I didn't understand it did you? Well I understood the smaller clothing. Yes I might be a genius of inventions, but dating will be my downfall._

_Avery left two days ago for London. I'm alone for Christmas unless I go to my parent's home._

_Ciao_

7:30 p.m. and Edd's all alone drinking chocolate favored wine, listening to Viva La Vida, and making vegan chocolate cupcakes. Truth be told Edd hardly spent the holiday with his parents, even when he was little.

The door bell rang, as Double D was pulling them out of the oven. Edd swore under his breath when he burnt himself. Sucking on his finger Edd went to see who it could be. He looked through the peek hole and found no one. He opened the door to get a look-around for anyone who could have played a game of ding-dong-ditch on Christmas eve.

No sign of anyone. Double D made a move to step outside but his foot ran into something hard. A purple wooded box. Edd blinked at it. He lifted it as if it were made of sugar.

He shut the door with his foot and carried the box into the kitchen. After staring at it for ten minutes Edd opened it and gasped, there was the sculpture Ed had made months ago.

Not only that, but a few other things, two small metal figures caught his eye, a young Double D and a young Ed. Ed was carrying the small Double D over his shoulder. Goofy smile and all. Edd's face mimicked the Ed figure.

Then he noticed the book,

_The Journal of the Alien-Slayer_ he opened the first page, clearly it was Ed's journal of when they were children. A letter fell out after open the third page.

Double D opened it in 2 seconds flat.

_I meant it._

What? What did Ed mean?

And then it hit Edd like a ton of bricks.


End file.
